


Quam Semper

by Anhelle



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Charles Xavier/OFC - Freeform, Charles Xavier/OMC - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhelle/pseuds/Anhelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в рамках феста "Первый раз в первый класс" в  2011 году.<br/>Иногда мне очень стыдно за этот фик. Иногда мне стыдно чуть сильнее, чем очень.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Старое зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках феста "Первый раз в первый класс" в 2011 году.  
> Иногда мне очень стыдно за этот фик. Иногда мне стыдно чуть сильнее, чем очень.

Октябрь 1937 года

 

Чарли больше увлечен своими солдатиками, когда впервые слышит это. Сначала очень невнятно, какое-то бормотание… Будто бы страшные гоблины из рассказов нянюшки Гвэн действительно пришли в их дом и поселились в стенах, а сейчас смотрят за Чарли и перешептываются. Он отворачивается от потрясающей размахом батальной сцены, выстроенной на полу гостиной с использованием все тех же солдатиков, плюшевых зверей и пары танкеток, и пристально оглядывает залу, - злобных светящихся глаз не видно, но бормотание тут как тут, никуда не пропадает и даже звучит громче и отчетливей, постепенно становясь таким узнаваемым…  
«…день… на этих… храни Господь… проклятье, эти каблуки убьют меня!»  
Гоблины говорят голосом нянюшки Гвэн, и это тут же спускает Чарли с небес на землю. Чарльз оглядывается на гувернантку, которая по обыкновению наблюдает за его игрищами, но та молчит. Заметив, что Чарли смотрит на нее, нянюшка Гвэн приятно улыбается, а Чарли слышит громко и отчетливо:  
«Дрянной мальчишка, как ты замучил меня! Скорей бы уж тебя сдали на полный пансион в школу при Итоне!»  
Чарльз отворачивается и чувствует какой-то подвох. Губы нянюшки не шевелились, но он же слышал! На самом деле слышал! Может, нянюшка Гвэн как волшебники с ярмарки? Черве… черево… чревовещательница?  
Чарли откладывает своего первого оловянного генерала поближе к синему плюшевому слону и подходит к гувернантке.  
\- Нянюшка Гвэн, вы чревовещательница? – спрашивает он, заглядывая в ее сладкое, как запеченное яблоко, лицо.  
\- С чего ты взял, малыш? – ее рука ласково треплет его по волосам, и Чарли слышит:  
«Да за что же мне это наказание?!»  
\- А почему вы хотите, чтобы меня отправили в Итон?  
  
Ласковая горничная по имени Мари – у нее мягкие руки и она пахнет розовой водой - как всегда улыбается ему за завтраком. Еще она в овсянку добавляет ложку сахара, иначе Чарли не будет ее есть. Так вот, она улыбается, когда приносит маме ее утренний кофе, а отцу красивый бело-красно-зеленый омлет, но в столовой слышится:  
«Бедный-бедный мой Грегори, как же я скучаю по тебе… Когда ты вернешься ко мне?»  
Чарли очень хочет спросить, кто такой Грегори, но Мари уже уходит. Еще долго он слышит что-то про Францию, солдатиков и море…  
  
Днем в парке Чарльз решает, что все в окрестностях стали чревовещателями. И все вокруг говорят одновременно - о мячах, платьях, щенках, каких-то бумагах, немецком железе, шоколаде для армии, кружевных лентах. Очень много говорят о каком-то толстяке. Даже не о толстяке, а о Толстяке - Чарли кажется, что когда о Толстяке говорят, то говорят с большой буквы, будто голос становится чуть громче, только не громче, а как будто больше и тяжелее… Если честно, Чарли не очень понимает, зачем все до единого вдруг стали чревовещателями и иногда говорят вслух очень стыдные, а иногда и противные вещи, как та красивая дама на липовой аллее.  
Через час прогулки по парку Чарли чувствует дурноту, у него гудят ноги и голова, будто он хорошенько упал или весь день играл, а его никто не остановил. Люди вокруг по прежнему говорят гадости, а нянюшка Гвэн и ухом не ведет, она как будто и не замечает всего этого, идет и рассказывает Чарли о каких-то там куклах с глупыми именами, которых она никак не может продать.  
Когда они подходят к пруду, Чарли начинает плакать – у него так болит голова, что он уже просто не может сдерживаться. Люди начинают злобно шипеть, совсем как гуси на ферме. Гувернантка тоже шипит, больно сжимает ладонь Чарли, который никак не может перестать плакать, и тащит домой напрямик, не по аллеям, а по газонам. Вдогонку раздаются рассерженные крики местных садовников.  
  
Вечером, наплакавшись вволю, Чарли незаметно пробирается в отцовский кабинет и долго слушает его бормотание.  
«Американцы задерживают фонды… На Уэльском заводе нестабильный уровень производительности труда… Депрессия уничтожила все наши рынки сбыта… Германия больше ничего не покупает…»  
Чарли не понимает и половины того, о чем говорит папа, но его голос приятно успокаивает. Голос отца хоть и усталый, но совершенно не злой, как у тех людей в парке.  
\- Папа, а почему Германия больше ничего не покупает? – шепчет Чарльз.  
Отец вздрагивает, будто и не замечал, что уже добрый час его сын сидит тут же на ковре в его кабинете и слушает отеческие разглагольствования.  
\- Чарли, давно ты здесь?  
«Мой маленький уникум».  
\- Давно… А кому же ты тогда рассказывал про… Германию и остальное? – Чарли хитро щурится, - Гоблинам?  
«Я что же говорил вслух?».  
\- Пойдем-ка, малыш, я отведу тебя спать… А то давно пора, знаешь ли.  
  
Люди в парке все еще шипят как гуси, но теперь у них есть крылья и клювы… В любой другой день Чарли бы пришел в восторг от целого парка, наполненного гусями, одетыми в платья и костюмы, в шляпах и при зонтах… Но эти гуси были очень злые, они гнались за Чарли, хватали клювами за одежду и били крыльями.  
Чарли кричит и бьется, но никак не может заставить дурацких гусей отстать от него. Чарли молит о помощи, но никто не приходит. Чарли кричит так громко, что у него начинает болеть горло, и ему кажется, что деревья в парке начинают трястись. Чарли видит свой дом, до него совсем немного осталось бежать, и он…  
\- Ах ты, маленький мерзавец!  
Чарльз подлетает над кроватью. Рядом стоит нянюшка Гвэн в смешной ночной сорочке с рюшами и, страшно пуча глаза, трясет его за плечи.  
\- Ты – отродье сатаны! – она выдергивает Чарли из кровати и тащит за собой прочь из детской, потом вниз по лестнице. Чарльз не успевает переставлять ноги, так быстро она спускается, и больно ушибается о ступени. Но ей опять будто все равно. Она шипит, как гуси из сна:  
«Нечистый!.. Дьявол!..Сатана!»  
Чарльзу безумно страшно, ему кажется, что вчера он совсем не ошибся, а просто перепутал что-то… Не гоблины говорят нянюшкиным голосом, просто нянюшка и есть гоблин. А Чарли, наверное, плохо себя вел, и теперь она его съест! Чарльзу страшно и болят ушибленные ноги. Гувернантка все кричит.  
Наконец дурацкая лестница кончается, Гвэн выволакивает чуть не плачущего Чарли в холл и ставит перед зеркалом. Бьет по щеке ладонью так, что остается яркий след, и кричит. Кричит не останавливаясь:  
\- Посмотрись! Посмотрись, нечистый! Нравится тебе твое отражение, Сатана?  
Чарли смотрит на этого мальчика в стекле и никак не может понять, нравится он ему или нет. Да и кто этот мальчик, Чарли не совсем понимает. И никак не может поверить в то, что есть еще один Чарли, только там – за стеклом.  
Нянька все кричит про ад и сатану, про чертей и страшный суд.  
Чарли просто хочет, чтобы она остановилась. А еще у него болят ушибленные ноги. И мальчик за стеклом безмолвно плачет.  
Голос няньки становится все тише, сейчас она уже просто громко говорит.  
«Папочка!» - зовет Чарли, - «Папочка, мне больно и страшно. Папочка!»  
Когда прибегает отец – он тоже одет в смешную ночную рубашку - и берет Чарльза на руки, прижимает к себе, гувернантка и вовсе едва слышно шепчет и хватается за горло.  
Отец обещает вызвать полицию, говорит, что более не подпустит «эту сумасшедшую» к Чарли, велит ей убираться сию секунду…  
\- Ваш сын дьявол! – шепчет няня Гвэн, - Мне больно даже думать, когда он рядом.  
Чарли смотрит сквозь стекло, на мальчика по ту сторону. По его лицу катятся слезы, но он как будто и не плачет вовсе.


	2. Эффект мерцания

Сентябрь 1941 года

В последнее время Чарли все чаще захаживает к мистеру Роберту, почти каждый день. Он приходит к старику и беззастенчиво читает его мысли.

О мистере Роберте Чарли узнал случайно. Впрочем, большую часть вещей Чарли узнает, случайно прочитав чьи-то мысли.  
Так вот, однажды, спустя пару месяцев после переезда в Америку, Чарли увидел одну из горничных плачущей. Ее мысли были тяжелыми и будто бы влажными, рыхлыми, как тряпка, слишком долго пролежавшая в воде. Горничная думала о своем отце, который после удара стал совсем плох.  
Она плакала нестерпимо долго, и Чарли решил было раскрыть свое инкогнито и выйти из-за приоткрытой двери, но горничная утерла слезы и направилась к лестницам, с твердым намерением зайти к отцу, проведать как он там.  
Чарли потянулся следом, он и сам не знал зачем, может, проникся сочувствием, но рациональная (и что уж скрывать, самокритичная) часть Чарли настаивала на том, что ему просто-напросто любопытно, на что похоже сознание человека, личность которого перестала существовать.  
Поднявшись за горничной на четвертый этаж, где располагались комнаты слуг, Чарли замер за дверью.  
Горничная что-то говорила жалким сочувствующим тоном, но Чарли не мог разобрать ее мычание – он был занят, его окончательно и бесповоротно захватил мир внутри головы мистера Роберта.  
Сознание старика было заполнено солнечным светом, запахом луга и пением диких птиц. Это было что-то невообразимое. Чарли чувствовал на своей коже этот свет, ему казалось, что именно он стоит посреди бесконечного поля, уходящего за горизонт. Но не это было самым главным. Чарли не слышал ничего. Ничего кроме пения птиц. Будто бы Чарли остался совсем один в мире, где не существовало ничьих злых и грязных мыслей.  
Это было странное ощущение, будто бы до этого момента Чарли был истощен, но не замечал этого, а сейчас, наконец, получил возможность отдохнуть. Будто он из шторма попал в штиль. Спокойствие и умиротворение. Чарли не помнил, когда он чувствовал что-то подобное в последний раз, да и чувствовал ли когда-нибудь…

Всю церемонию Чарли думает о том, чтобы поскорее сбежать из парадной залы и снова оказаться в солнечном мирке сумасшедшего старика. Чарльз стоит за спиной матери и держит в руках пошлую атласную подушечку небесно-голубого цвета. На ее скользкой поверхности поблескивают гладкими боками обручальные кольца. Мама со счастливой улыбкой на лице читает свадебную клятву и громко думает о том, хватит ли на всех угощений, не начнется ли дождь, не будет ли слишком сильного ветра и не потреплются ли кипельно-белые тенты, растянутые в парке при особняке. Отчим смотрит на нее, широко улыбаясь, ожидая своей очереди произнести пустую поговорку о вечной любви и верности. Мыслей отчима Чарли предпочитает не видеть, но в последнее время контроль ему совсем не дается, и где-то на самом краешке сознания слышатся стоны, горит красноватый свет свечей и душно пахнет лилиями.  
Чарли решает отвлечься, в любом случае его партия – партия мальчика с кольцами – будут еще нескоро. Чарли решает почитать гостей. Пройдясь по поверхности, Чарли чувствует первую волну отвращения. Кажется, что все люди в зале, а их никак не меньше трех сотен, жутко завидуют и стараются утешить себя злословием. Кто-то считает, что мама крайне непорядочная женщина, раз выходит замуж всего лишь через полгода после смерти мужа. Кто-то думает, что единственная причина брака – жажда приумножить и так немаленькие состояния семей Ксавье и Марко. Кто-то просто-напросто исходит на зависть и злобу… Чарли не хочет копать глубже, но с контролем действительно творится что-то не то. Чуть глубже в сознании гостей сидит античная жажда хлеба и зрелищ, Чарли кажется, что он чувствует, как люди в зале нетерпеливо ерзают на своих местах, ожидая окончания скучной церемонии, чтобы поскорее выйти в парк, под те самые тенты, о которых так волнуется мама, и приняться, наконец, за еду.  
Чарли решает, что ему ужасно не хватает чопорных англичан, которые даже в мыслях редко позволяют себе распущенность… Как же звучит тот агитационный посыл? «Сохраняй спокойствие и делай свое дело»?  
Да, это именно то, что сейчас нужно Чарли. Быть спокойным. Чарли тянется и нащупывает сознание мистера Роберта. Сегодня там берега Атлантики, сиреневое небо в марле облаков и множество округлых мокрых валунов, ветер соленый и громкий, напоенный криками чаек и гулом огромных корабельных винтов…  
\- Кольца, - голос священника совсем как ладан, блеклый, отдающий воском и заунывными молитвами на латыни.  
Чарли вздрагивает, возвращаясь в себя, и передает кольца матери и ее новому мужу. Он ликует в тайне, - еще немного, и церемония будет завершена – на сегодня юный Ксавье будет свободен.

Сделаться незаметным для нескольких сотен гостей совсем не сложно. Куда сложнее заставить мать и гувернантку забыть на время о существовании Чарли. Причем, с гувернанткой сложнее в разы. Матери же достаточно подкинуть пару мыслей о дурной погоде и микроскопическом пятне на скатерти главного стола. Гувернантка из последних сил сопротивляется посторонним мыслям, но и с ней Чарли справляется, внушив идею, что резвый рыже-белый корги, сидящий в ожидании хозяев в гостевой спальне, и есть Чарли Ксавье.  
А после, стараясь не шуметь, задерживая дыхание, огибая встречных по широкой дуге, Чарли поднимается на ставший родным четвертый этаж.  
Мистер Роберт – вот удивительно, - на том же месте. Чарли садится на пол и читает. Читает взахлеб, представляя соленые волны у самых ног, чувствуя на коже слабый свет бледного вечернего солнца, слыша шум моря…  
А потом что-то происходит.  
Чарли понимает, что случилось только тогда, когда добегает до первого этажа, - мистер Роберт умирает.  
По телу разливается усталость и вялость – это один за другим отказывают внутренние органы. Кожа бледнеет, под ребрами постепенно разгорается слабое жжение, становится тяжело стоять на ногах, не то что бежать. Но Чарли бежит, стараясь разорвать контакт. Все дальше и дальше, выбегает в сад, не тратя сил на маскировку. Бежит сквозь пышно разодетую толпу прочь от особняка.  
Становится трудно дышать. Страшно клонит в сон. Чарли хочется остановиться, прилечь на влажную после утреннего дождя траву и выспаться, как следует. Но еще больше Чарли хочется не умереть вместе с мистером Робертом.  
И Чарли бежит. Как будто можно убежать от смерти. Дышать все труднее, будто горло сжалось до размеров игольного ушка. Чарли не знает отчего, от долгого бега или это все еще ощущения мистера Роберта. Ему страшно, и Чарли снова не различает, чей это страх. А потом Чарли падает на траву и не может шевельнуться.  
Его сознание двоится, троится, делится на части беспрерывно. Каждая из этих частей пытается ухватиться за кого-нибудь, чтобы вырваться из сознания умирающего старика. Уцепиться хоть за кого-то, за горничных, за мать, за мерзких гостей, за какого-то случайного путника на дороге в восьми милях от поместья, за конюхов в конюшне неподалеку, за жителей большого города, за людей по ту сторону океана, думающих на незнакомых щебечущих, рычащих, стальных языках… За этих незнакомцев на тысячи миль вокруг, которые вдруг стали мелкими и жалкими, как речные камни в испачканной ладони.

Чарли чувствует смерть. Он чувствует ее в тот момент, когда мистер Роберт засыпает, чтобы больше никогда не проснуться. Чарли снова ощущает покой, но это совсем не то же самое, что и раньше, это спокойствие пустое и холодное, будто Чарли с разбегу прыгнул в холодный ручей и достал рукой до вязкого илистого дна.  
Спустя несколько секунд покой уходит, как и угасшее сознание старика. На Чарли обрушивается шквал голосов, мыслей, желаний и воспоминаний. Тысячи сознаний, за которые он пытался уцепиться, умирая вместе с мистером Робертом, рвут его на части. Чарли кажется, что он сию же секунду оглохнет и ослепнет, потеряет обоняние от дикого смешения запахов, вкус от жжения, соли, сладости на языке; его кожу прожжет насквозь огонь чужих костров, внутренности заморозит ледяная вода далеких горных рек, кости раздробятся об острые камни на той стороне земного шара…  
Единственное желание Чарли сейчас – чтобы это все прекратилось и не возвращалось больше никогда. Прекратилось сейчас же.  
Он отрывает от себя чужие мысли, чувствуя боль, какую никогда ранее ему не доводилось испытывать. Будто бы вырывает из себя куски мяса. Больно, страшно и невыразимо мерзко.

Когда кроме него самого в его голове не остается больше никого, Чарли, наконец, приходит в себя. Он лежит, скрючившись, на маленькой лесной прогалине. В бок впиваются камни, в лицо лезет осока. Небо в просвете между деревьями темное. Чарли хочет дотянуться до сознания кого-нибудь из домашних, но его перекручивает от страха.  
Чарли очень хочется оказаться в особняке. В своей спальне. Под одеялом.  
Вокруг становится мутно. Все как будто покрывается туманной дымкой. Стволы деревьев кривятся и вытягиваются, истончаясь. Трава колыхается под несуществующим ветром. Чарли одновременно жарко и холодно, кончики пальцев колет сотней-другой невидимых раскаленных иголок. В следующее мгновение становится так темно, что Чарли кажется, будто бы он перестал существовать… Мальчик крепко зажмуривает глаза, надеясь на то, что после того, как он их откроет, все придет в норму. Он моргает, ощущая накатывающую дурноту. Пожалуйста, я хочу домой, - думает Чарли и открывает глаза уже в своей спальне. На тумбочке стоит тарелка с печеньем и стакан молока. Наверное, молоко было теплым, сейчас по его поверхности плавает отвратительная сморщенная пленка.  
Чарли скидывает ботинки, измазанные черной грязью, стаскивает с себя опостылевший парадный костюм, желая, чтобы воспоминания об этом ужасном дне навсегда исчезли из его памяти, сгорели дотла и рассыпались в прах, который позже развеет ветер.  
Перед тем как уснуть, Чарли чудится запах горелых тряпок и порывы ветра. Глупости, - решает Чарли и медленно засыпает, осторожно спускаясь в дрему. Он вспоминает себя и того мальчишку в зеркале, что привиделся ему лет пять назад. На этот раз мальчик в отражении недобро улыбается. Перед тем как провалиться в сон, Чарли представляет, как бьет то проклятое зеркало на миллион мелких осколков, вместе с жутким мальчишкой по ту сторону стекла. Чарли думает, что больше никогда не позволит себе перейти черту. Чарли засыпает. По полу, усыпанному темным пеплом, в который превратился парадный костюм, мягко стучат упавшие с потолка игрушки и книги. Но Чарли не слышит, он крепко спит.


	3. Чужое веселье

Январь 1953 года

Чарльзу иногда кажется, - и сегодняшний день отнюдь не исключение, - что Рейвен – основная причина большинства его неприятностей. Нет, не то чтобы Чарльз считает, будто Рейвен делает что-то из того, что делает, специально. Но зачастую у него складывается впечатление, что сестрица – его кара за грехи. Не суть, что особых грехов за собой новоявленный студент-генетик вспомнить не может.  
Так вот, сидя сейчас в самом дальнем углу прокуренного барного зала, Чарльз раз за разом проклинает свою отзывчивость. После проклятий в сторону отзывчивости, Чарльз непременно начнет проклинать свою самонадеянность. Потом свою нерешительность. И после всего этого проклянет свою неловкость. И так по кругу.  
И не сказать, что Чарльз не любит вечеринки. На самом деле он их терпеть не может еще со времен маминой свадьбы. Но почему-то, сегодня он решил, что развеселая студенческая вечеринка не имеет ничего общего с помпезным званым вечером. Как оказывается, очень зря.

В баре накурено так, что если хотя бы чуть-чуть повысить плотность табачного дыма, то можно будет резать его ножом. В зале душно от выпитого присутствующими алкоголя. А уж похотью, витающей между столиками, можно выложить все дорожки на кампусе.  
Только переступив порог, Чарльз чувствует острейшее желание как можно скорее отсюда убраться. Он даже застывает на секунду, но Рейвен, крепко держащая его под локоток, с упорством, достойным осла, тащит его за собой в эпицентр вечеринки. Шаг за шагом на Чарльза наваливаются все новые и новые ощущения. Опьянение, сначала легкое и приятное, - то, от которого каждое движение становится таким невозможно легким, будто бы гравитации не существует, - постепенно усиливается. Оно крепнет, делая походку нетвердой, конечности вялыми. В висках нарастает тяжесть, а в желудке творится что-то вроде перестрелки на границе с Мексикой. Постепенно проявляется агрессия. Как же иначе, в баре, да и без драки. Чарльз испытывает ни с чем несравнимое желание дать в морду вон тому парню, который совершенно беззастенчиво пялится в декольте вон той девушки, которую Чарльз не знает, но почему-то считает своей собственностью. И, пожалуй, вот тому парню он бы тоже врезал. Почему? Потому что на нем спортивная куртка команды регбистов с факультета экономики. А Чарльз внезапно ощущает неприязнь как к экономическому факультету в общем, так и к их команде по регби в частности.  
И да, он бы совсем не отказался остаться наедине вон с той блондинкой. И с той шатенкой. А уж о высокой брюнетке в откровенном красном платье он и подумать не может без панического подергивания в области ширинки. И, пожалуй, он бы не отказался сойтись накоротке вон с тем привлекательным аспирантом.  
Чарльз часто моргает, стараясь протрезветь. Протрезветь во всех смыслах. Возьми себя в руки, - думает Чарльз, и берет кружку пива, которую ему протягивает коренастый бармен с мыслями, жарко отдающими гладкими переливами кокни.  
Так, может, стоит называть это местечко пабом?

Прижав кружку покрепче к груди, Чарльз пробирается в самый дальний и укромный угол зала. К счастью, угол этот недостаточно темен для того, чтобы кто-то пожелал здесь уединиться, и одинаково далек как от барной стойки, так и от джукбокса. И это приятно.  
Давай, сосредоточься, - думает Чарльз и начинает осторожно, по ниточке отцеплять от себя чужие мысли и эмоции. Прихлебывая невкусное светлое пиво, он соскребает с себя отблески чужих сознаний. Легче всего, как ни странно, отслаивается похоть. Желание сходит с сознания пластами, как старая краска; ее достаточно поддернуть ногтем. Конечно, делу не способствуют красотки, порхающие из одного конца зала в другой. Они плывут , взвивая вокруг клубы дыма и кажутся, то феями, то демоницами… Да, желание возвращается так же легко, как и отслаивается.  
Вторая кружка пива становится сопровождением к избавлению от агрессии. Со злостью все сложнее.  
Допивая четвертую кружку пива, Чарльз понимает, что его старания бессмысленны. Если он хочет избавиться от чужих эмоций и ощущений, он должен просто-напросто уйти отсюда. Но уходить он уже не хочет. Или не может. Сейчас различие между понятиями «хотеть» и «мочь» кажется ему призрачным, почти несуществующим. И потому Чарльз бросает любые попытки остаться при своих мыслях и заказывает еще одну кружку пива.  
После шестой кружки сидеть прямо, да и вовсе сидеть, становится очень трудно. В голове все плывет и смешивается, сосредоточиться на чем-то очень сложно. Даже на собственных пальцах – а ведь Чарльз пытается. Нужно собраться, подумать о чем-нибудь отвлеченном, а то стоит так, что почти больно. Чарльз уже не понимает, кого конкретно в этом баре он хочет. Ему кажется, что он хочет всех и одновременно. И еще одну кружку пива он тоже хочет.  
Мне дурно, - решает Чарльз, - И я должен отсюда убраться.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Чарльз прикладывает все усилия к тому, чтобы не упасть. Пол под ногами раскачивается подобно палубе парусной яхты. Лица окружающих смешиваются в размытую полосу блеклого цвета.  
Как неловко, - думает Чарльз слыша где-то за спиной смешки. Ксавье пытается думать о мертвых щенках и толстых монашках в неглиже, но это не помогает, эрекция топорщится гордо и непоколебимо, будто бы в теле Чарльза не плескается пара-другая литров пива.  
Путь до выхода кажется невыносимо долгим. По дороге на Ксавье волнами накатывает все, что скопилось в окружающих. Похоть. Опьянение. Похоть. Злость. Похоть. Ревность. Неудержимое веселье. И снова похоть.  
К горлу подступает тошнота. Дверь на расстоянии всего пары ярдов.  
Холодный воздух вливается в легкие, раздувает их так, что, кажется, будто они трещат. Чарльза хватает на то, чтобы добрести до ближайшей скамейки. Падая на нее, он недолго сидит, прикрыв глаза, и мечтает только об одном – о маленькой уютной норе, где он сможет спокойно умереть. Потом, он все-таки не выдерживает и, перегнувшись через витой чугунный подлокотник, сплевывает желчь, скопившуюся во рту. Чарльза рвет долго и мучительно. Когда это прекращается, горло дерет так, будто бы он проглотил пару десятков ежей.  
Мимо проходят люди, неодобрительно поглядывая в его сторону. Но Чарльзу на самом деле плевать, - мечта о норке, где можно умереть, хоть и померкла, но все еще привлекательна.  
Спустя несколько минут Чарльз решает, что слава пьяницы и скорострела ему совсем не нужна. Необходимо что-то делать, но сил так мало… Сил так мало, что Чарльза хватает только на то, чтобы в памяти окружающих его лицо выглядело размытым пятном.  
Этого определенно мало, ведь студенческая братия достаточно зла, чтобы искать в своей среде козла отпущения, которого можно будет бесконечно унижать за подобную оплошность. Но об этом Чарльз решает подумать завтра.  
Когда Ксавье добирается до дома, в его сознании остается только одна четкая мысль. И в ней нет и намека на желание умереть. Чарльз понимает, что ненавидит все без исключения проявления человеческой натуры.  
Я не могу себе позволить быть таким как они, - думает он, падая в кровать, - Я должен быть лучше. Я - лучше.


	4. Дрянной мальчишка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Здесь Чарльз ведет себя как Смеагол/Голум из всем известной Саги.  
> Знаю, умею, практикую. И мне практически не жаль.

Май 1953 года

По зеленовато-серой глади канала скользит распашная восьмерка. Сегодня схлестнулась античная философия и современная история. У историков сильные загребные почему-то сидят ближе к корме, что значительно повышает шансы философов, да вот беда, у философов и вовсе нет хотя бы средненьких загребных. И потому обе восьмерки идут нос к носу, заставляя болельщиков нервничать.  
Вокруг беснуется толпа. Чарльз только потирает виски – давно ему не приходилось сдерживать столько эмоций разом. Он не совсем понимает, почему поддался уговорам Рейвен и поплелся вместе с ней на это чертово состязание. Может, виной тому является увлечение капитаном команды историков, которое полностью завладело жизнью сестрицы. Может быть, Чарли не может отказать любимой сестре в такой маленькой прихоти. Или же он опять не смог взять свои возможности под контроль и тоже немного влюбился в этого чертового капитана…  
Чарльз ловит себя на мысли, что капитан вызывает у него нездоровый интерес.  
Вот только этого не хватало, честное слово. Придется весь вечер проецировать на Рейвен эту влюбленность, чтобы ненароком не броситься на шею историку.  
Чарльз досадливо морщится. После поступления в университет он получил то, чего так желал – обстановку, в которой может бесконечно оттачивать как ум, так и свои анормальные способности. Вот только он не учел, что эта возможность дастся ему так тяжело. Вокруг было слишком много людей - со всеми их мыслями, чувствами, желаниями и порывами. Вот и сейчас, Чарльз изо всех сил старается оставаться всего лишь зрителем, который пришел поглазеть на соревнование за компанию. Но с каждой минутой… Да что там! С каждой секундой гонки стена между Чарльзом и сознанием зрителей истончается, как кусок рафинада в чашке чая.

Поневоле Чарльз увлекается тем, что происходит перед его глазами. Он начинает подмечать детали, которые раньше не мог разглядеть, например то, что основной загребной команды исторического факультета изрядно устал. И это видно невооруженным взглядом. Движения гребца… как же его? О’Мэлли, кажется, становятся чересчур резкими, натужными. Еще немного, и он начнет сбиваться с ритма, а это очень и очень…  
Отлично! Это значит, что философский факультет сможет победить! Ведь в такого рода гонках самое главное – только немного вырваться вперед! Небольшой отрыв всего в полкорпуса определит победителя, а победить должен факультет философии, ведь это очевидно, потому что…  
Потому что иначе и быть не может! С таким загребным, как О’Мэлли историки не имеют никакой возможности проиграть!  
И все-таки, какой этот капитан красавчик!..  
Чарльз вздрагивает. К горлу подкатывает комок из раздражения, досады и острой тошноты. Вокруг слишком много людей. Эти чертовы профессионалы со сводами правил и жаргонными словечками. Эти восторженные девицы, что не устают восхищаться прекрасной физической формой полутора десятков потных спортсменов. Эти проклятые болельщики, которых по берегам канала столпилось чуть меньше тысячи. Эти мысленные вопли, все эти «Вперед к победе!» и «Вы – лучшие!», тут же выкрикиваемые вслух.  
Чарльз вскакивает с жухлой травы берега и продирается сквозь толпу к дорожке. Исчезнуть отсюда – вот его основное желание. Вторым в списке идет – не проблеваться прямо здесь.  
\- Чарльз?! – Рейвен растерянно смотрит ему вслед.  
\- Меня здесь не должно быть! Меня здесь нет! – рявкает Чарльз, пожалуй, вкладывая в свои слова чуть больше уверенности, чем нужно. Рейвен отворачивается, шепча себе под нос:  
\- И почему Чарльз не пошел со мной? Скучный зубрила…  
\- Прочь с дороги! – уже почти вопит Чарльз, выбираясь из толпы. Глаза встречных стремительно стекленеют. Чарльз прорезает толпу, будто нож подтаявшее масло.  
Тошнота уходит, но становится трудно дышать, и больше нет сил сдерживаться. Хочется разбить ближайшую голову, в которой есть хоть намек на эту чертову греблю!  
\- Успокойся! – шипит Ксавье себе под нос, кружными путями выбираясь в город, - Успокойся!  
Узкие кривые улочки встречают благословенными пустотой и тишиной, но даже здесь Чарльза достают мысли редких прохожих. Да, Оксфорд никогда не был большим городом, но сто пятьдесят тысяч голов – это слишком. Слишком.  
Чарльз запахивает пальто, подтягивает воротник выше, стараясь укрыться от чужих мыслей, но драп для этих целей явно не подходит. И потому Чарльз жмется к стенам домов, вовсю притворяясь, что его не существует.  
Поначалу Чарльз думает вернуться в квартиру. Но оказаться в районе, заселенном тридцатью тысячами добросовестных и не очень студентов, совсем не хочется. Особенно сегодня и особенно сейчас.  
\- Куда же?.. Куда же деться?! – шепчет Чарльз, пытаясь раствориться в стене, когда мимо проходит степенная пара средних лет.  
Чарльзу кажется, что на его голову кто-то не в меру проказливый нацепил кастрюлю, а после от всей души жахнул по ней кувалдой. В висках барабанный бой, пот ручьями течет по шее, забирается под мятый шарф, в глаза будто насыпали песка и эти мысли! Мысли повсюду!  
\- Куда мне спрятаться? – шепчет Чарльз и зажмуривает глаза, закрывает уши ладонями.

Чарльз не помнит, как долго он шатался по городу, шарахаясь от праздно гуляющих жителей, но когда он чуть приходит в себя, он ощущает в своих карманах неприятную тяжесть бутылки дрянного шерри. Да-да! Час или два назад он набрел на затрапезного вида винную лавку. И заскочил туда, не желая столкнуться с шумной компанией подвыпивших студентов. Разум лизнуло восторгом от удачно сданного семестрового экзамена, после чего тяжелая деревянная дверь захлопнулась, создавая иллюзорную защиту от мира вне лавки…  
Шерри. Шерри – это неплохо, - думает Чарльз и, едва переставляя ноги, бредет в сторону окраин.

Через пару миль Чарльз перестает слышать чужие мысли. В голове приятно пусто и кажется, что стоит коснуться ее рукой и под черепом пронесется железный гул. Тишина. Тишина живая, сочная, хрусткая, отдается шумом ветра, играющего стеблями нескошенной травы, шуршанием лиственной рощи невдалеке, сонным дыханием десятка стреноженных лошадей, бродящих по лугу среди желто-серых стогов сена. Тишина.  
Ти-ши-на.  
В затылке ноет тупая боль, но Чарльз знает, что пары часов в покое будет достаточно для того, чтобы все прошло. Он посидит, скажем, вон у того стога сена, выпьет бутылку шерри из горла, может, даже осмелится погладить какую-нибудь лошадь по носу. А потом он восстановит ментальную стену и вернется в город. Проспится. И проснется уравновешенным и доброжелательным Чарльзом Ксавье, студентом третьего курса генетического факультета Оксфордского Университета. И все будет просто прекрасно. Именно так.  
Чарльз долго борется с непослушной крышкой бутылки и, в конце концов, сдавшись, выдергивает ее зубами. В нос ударяет приятно горький запах крепкого испанского вина, - оказывается, даже в такой грязной лавчонке можно купить что-то хорошее. Первый глоток подтверждает, что шерри действительно неплох…

Небо стремительно темнеет, становясь насыщенно-синим, с розовым закатом по краю. Откинувшись спиной на пружинящий бок стога, Чарльз по кускам собирает защиту. Гладкое горлышко бутылки зеленого стекла холодит ладонь.  
Если бы Чарльз узнал о благоприятном влиянии алкоголя на душевное спокойствие, он бы давно прибегнул к такому способу решения своих проблем. Он ласково поглаживает зеленое горлышко.  
\- А не сопьетесь ли вы, сэр, такими темпами? – язык немного заплетается, но это такая ерунда, по сути.  
\- А можете ли вы, сэр, спиться? Такое вообще возможно?  
\- Мы, сэр, прекрасно владеем собой, когда нам в мозг не тычется сотня-другая оголтелых болельщиков или еще какой гадости.  
\- Вы думаете?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Так вы считаете, что все-таки стоит попробовать использовать алкоголь в качестве успокоительного?  
\- Ну почему же только алкоголь?  
\- Что-то еще?  
\- Секс, насилие, это тот же самый алкоголь… но в иных физических формах. Они пьянят и, следовательно, способствуют расслаблению.  
\- А вы не такой хороший мальчик, Чарльз, каким хотите казаться.  
\- А кому они обще нужны, эти хорошие мальчики? А, Чарльз?  
\- Да никому, дружище.  
\- Так, может, мы оставим эту роль и побудем немного просто человеком?  
\- Мы уже пытались быть просто человеком, у нас не получилось. Мы ведь особенные.  
\- Вы все вспоминаете ту проклятую вечеринку?  
\- Да, сэр, вспоминаю. Нам было так дурно, только от того, что мы всего-то чуть-чуть расслабились.  
\- Потому что там были все эти не слишком приятные проявления человеческой натуры.  
\- А что если нам наслаждаться этими проявлениями… Вы же сами говорили, не далее как пять минут назад! Алкоголь, секс, насилие…  
\- Предлагаете быть не просто человеком?  
\- Почему бы нам не быть плохим человеком, Чарльз?  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы мы нашли причину?  
\- Перефразируя классика, быть плохим – плохо.  
\- Вы так считаете?  
\- Да, я так считаю…  
\- А вот вы, сэр, что думаете? – вопрошает изрядно разомлевший Ксавье, глядя на молодую пегую лошадь, аккуратно выбирающую сено из стога за его спиной.  
Лошадь досадливо дергает ухом и больше никак не реагирует на вопрос Чарльза.  
\- Вы уверены, что это конь, и мы должны называть его «сэр»? – шепчет Чарльз себе под нос.  
\- Мадам?  
\- Мадам, что вы думаете по этому поводу?  
Лошадь, судя по всему решив, что компания пьяного и сумасшедшего телепата - не самая лучшая для молодой порядочной кобылки, невозмутимо удалилась, позволив себе фырканье только через десяток ярдов.  
\- Вот ведь грубиянка! – возмущается Чарльз.  
\- И не говорите! – подтверждает Чарльз.


	5. Девушка, чьего имени он не помнит

Апрель 1955 года

За окном черно и шумно. Глубокая ночь, в стекла хрестоматийно бьется ветер, перемешанный с дождем. Чарльз не уверен в том, что это возможно, но ему все же кажется, что сегодня ужасающе пошлая погода. Такой экстерьер мог вполне сгодиться для любовной сцены в каком-нибудь приторном дамском романе о великом чувстве, но никак не для того, что вот-вот должно произойти.  
Очередная бабочка, которую нужно наколоть на булавку и положить под стекло, Чарльз морщится от двусмысленности аналогии и аккуратно помогает Мелани (или, возможно, Максин) снять пальто.  
Милая барышня с именем на «М» либо развратна без меры, либо в той же степени доверчива и наивна - она пригласила Чарльза к себе. Кажется, она немного влюблена. Иметь дело с влюбленными женщинами Чарльзу не нравится. Это всегда выливается в легкие истерики, ничем не оправданное чувство собственничества, и, как итог, легкое вмешательство в сознание. А этого Чарльз тоже не любит делать.  
Но эта «М» в какой-то мере интересна ему. Чарльз не знает, хорошо это или плохо, но как самый настоящий коллекционер не может отказать себе в удовольствии тесно пообщаться с обладательницей таких замечательных рук.  
У нее, у «М» очень красивые руки; ладонь узкая, белая, с просвечивающими через тонкую нежную кожу венами. Пальцы длинные, нервные чуть, подрагивающие каждый раз, когда Чарльз наклоняется к ушку «М», чтобы сказать какую-нибудь нежную чушь.  
За неспешной беседой ни о чем, Ксавье вспоминает всех «М», «А» и «К», случившихся за последние год - полтора. Они все были очень индивидуальными, на любителя, как бы сказали некоторые личности, достаточно приземленные, чтобы хотя бы приблизительно понять мотивы Чарльза. У «М» красивые руки, но Чарльз уже это говорил.  
Разговаривая, она бурно жестикулирует, ладони описывают круги, встречаются, пальцы сплетаются в причудливые фигуры, на ногтях посверкивает яркий лак. В девчонку можно влюбиться только из-за ее рук, которые, кажется, живут отдельной жизнью. И Чарльз бы влюбился, вот только времени и желания нет совсем. Есть желания более насущные, яркие. Простые.  
\- Чему ты улыбаешься? – спрашивает «М», улыбаясь в ответ, сама того не замечая.  
\- Просто я подумал, что у тебя очень красивые руки, - говорит Чарльз и накрывает ее ладонь своей.  
\- Правда? – на щеках «М» загорается румянец.  
\- Правда, - отвечает он и целует ее ладонь.  
«М» заливается краской еще гуще. Так умеют краснеть только самые испорченные люди, - думает Чарльз. Но ему и, правда, все равно…

Занимаясь сексом, «М» почти все время молчит. Это странно, раньше такого Чарльзу видеть не доводилось. Она кусает губы, жарко дышит, но не издает ни звука. Ногти бороздят спину Чарльза, и ему кажется, что он видит, как на коже проступают багровые полосы.  
Как всегда, Чарльз не слишком увлечен процессом. Да, секс. Здорово. Наверное. Да, он испытывает на себе определенные химические реакции, получает удовольствие от механики, если можно так выразиться… Но нет в этом ничего такого, то могло бы отличить секс, скажем, от обеда в хорошем ресторане. Или это нормально, когда секс похож на морское ассорти?  
Чарльз снова улыбается, почти смеется, та нелепо выглядит эта мысль, учитывая обстоятельства.  
«Ему хорошо?» - громко думает «М» и молчит.  
Чарльзу стремительно становится скучно.  
Настолько скучно, что он теряет интерес к процессу и спустя полминуты, будто случайно касаясь виска «М» заставляет ее замереть. Досадливо морщась, Чарльз вылезает из постели и, как есть голышом, бредет к продавленной софе. Устроившись там поудобнее, Чарльз недолго думает, что бы такое сотворить, чтобы не было так скучно. Можно внушить «М», что ничего этого не было. Но этот трюк уже приелся. Можно заставить ее встать, пойти в ванную и перерезать вены, но это уже как-то слишком. Можно даже внушить ей, что она хочет пройтись по всем квартирам этого дома нагишом, предлагая себя. Но это все скучно-скучно-скучно. А что если?..  
Чарльз ухмыляется и создает своего двойника. Конечно он совсем не настоящий, всего лишь иллюзия. Двойник улыбается своему создателю и забирается на кровать.  
\- Отомри, - шепчет настоящий Чарльз, и «М» просыпается.  
Все идет по накатанной дорожке. Иллюзорный Чарльз вовсю старается. «М» молчит.  
Неужели у меня такое дурацкое выражение лица, когда я занимаюсь сексом? – думает настоящий Чарльз, с трудом сдерживая несолидное хихиканье. Держи себя в руках, - тут же одергивает он себя и, чтобы реабилитироваться в своих глазах, делает первое, пока что незначительное вмешательство в сознание «М». Теперь ей кажется, что Чарльз неестественно бледен, его кожа отливает серостью, а губы и вовсе серые. Кожа двойника стремительно холодеет, да настолько, что в сознании «М» проносится паническое:  
«Ему что плохо?!»  
Девушке понемногу становится страшно. В ней двигается что-то, что уже нельзя принять за живого человека. Это что-то холодно как лед и иногда, когда оно прижимается крепче, «М» кажется, будто его тело покрывает не кожа, а серебристая чешуя.  
«Господи! Господи! Господи!» - ей уже на самом деле страшно, ей кажется, что язык этого человека раздвоен.  
Чарльз настоящий прикрывает колени пледом - не май месяц, а вовсе даже апрель - и вновь чуть ускоряет ход событий.  
«М» слабо вскрикивает, когда лицо двойника Чарльза покрывается сине-серой роговой чешуей. Между губ, которые постепенно сглаживаются, становятся плоским змеиным ртом, трепещет длинный раздвоенный язык. Из пасти существа, которое еще минуту назад казалось Чарльзом, исходит мерное шипение.  
\- Господи! – вскрикивает девушка и упирается в серую грудь монстра руками, стараясь его оттолкнуть, но тщетно.  
\- Я тебя съем! – шипит монстр в ее постели и смеется. Настоящий Чарльз прикусывает костяшки пальцев, чтобы не захохотать в голос.  
Так вот, что нужно было сделать, чтобы она подала хоть какой-то признак жизни! – восторженно думает Чарльз и предпринимает финальный шаг.  
Его двойник наклоняется к шее «М» и несильно кусает ее, но этого слабого укуса вполне достаточно, чтобы она начала визжать так, будто ее рвет на части стая голодных бездомных собак.  
«М» кричит громко и долго, на одной ноте, не прерываясь на крики о помощи, замолкая лишь для того, чтобы набрать побольше воздуха для новой порции воплей. Чарльз на кушетке заходится еле слышным смехом, а «М» все еще кричит. Она не замолкает даже тогда, когда страшное существо истаивает, будто его и не было в ее постели. Она не перестает кричать и тогда, когда в дверь ее небольшой квартирки начинают ломиться встревоженные соседи. Она все еще кричит, когда в спальню врываются двое дюжих рыжеволосых парней - кажется, Чарльз встречался с ними пару раз на кампусе - вооруженных стулом и кочергой. Она продолжает кричать, когда симпатичная девушка, живущая этажом ниже, укутывает плечи «М» легким халатом, найденном неподалеку в кресле.  
Кажется, она кричит уже полчаса. Рыжеволосые вояки давно ушли в свои квартиры, бурча чуть слышно что-то насчет сумасшедших фригидных англичанок. Чарльзу опять становится скучно, но придумывать что-то новое уже лень. Поэтому он поднимается с кушетки, неспешно одевается и так никем и не замеченный идет в сторону входной двери.  
«М» замолкает только тогда, когда замечает его, стоящим на пороге. Ксавье улыбается и прикладывает указательный палец к губам.  
\- Тише, - шепчет он, зная, что его услышит только «М», - Спасибо, с тобой было интересно.


	6. Кровь

Октябрь 1955 года

Вы меня не видите! – громко думает Чарльз, и прохожие вокруг начинают смотреть в сторону, не замечая перепачканного в крови молодого человека, бегущего по мощеным улочкам.  
Вы меня не видели! – кричит мысленно Ксавье, и в сознании окружающих стирается воспоминание о том, что ранним утром двенадцатого октября 1955 года они видели что-то необычное.  
Кровь. Кажется, она разъедает кожу на ладонях. Кажется, она прожгла тонкую ткань рубашки и въедается в кожу на груди. Кажется, несколько капель крови растворили кожу и мышцы на лице, обнажая черепные кости.  
Этого нет! – вопит про себя Чарльз. Но убедить себя самого так же легко, как случайных прохожих, не получается.

Чарльз с такой силой толкает дверь, что она гулко бьется о стену. Он очень старается не касаться дверной ручки ладонями, перепачканными в крови, и потому натягивает рукава пальто на пальцы. Замок сухо щелкает, и Ксавье уже хочет упасть в аристократический обморок, но вспоминает, что есть еще проблемы, которые нужно решить. Встряхнувшись, он отлипает от стены и решительно движется в сторону спальни сестры.  
\- Рейвен! Рейвен, где ты? Мне нужно с тобой поговорить! – Чарльз вваливается в комнату и, на ощупь находя выключатель, врубает свет.  
Рейвен только поднялась с постели, разбуженная криками Чарльза, и смотрит на него в недоумении. Она никогда не была одной из тех, кто быстро соображает, и пока что не может связать в одну цепочку безумный взгляд брата и кровь на его руках и одежде.  
\- Чарльз?.. – ее глаза распахиваются во всю ширь, но прежде, чем до нее окончательно дойдет, Чарльз бросается вперед, обхватывает ее голову ладонями и, прислонившись к ее лбу своим, выключает сестру на время. Сначала первоочередные проблемы, а уж после этого можно будет подкорректировать воспоминания Рейвен.  
Когда ее взгляд теряет осмысленность, а глаза становятся похожими на два идеально гладких куска мутного янтаря, Чарльз аккуратно опускает сестру на кровать и заботливо прикрывает одеялом.  
Надо будет потом проверить, нет ли на белье пятен крови… Или внушить Рейвен, что я очень сильно порезался, - думает Чарльз и мчится в ванную, все так же пряча ладони в рукавах пальто.  
Пустив в ванной воду, Чарльз долго разглядывает свое отражение в медленно запотевающем зеркале. Ему снова кажется - почти как тогда, давным-давно, в детстве, - что из-за стекла, покрытого тонким слоем амальгамы, на него смотрит какой-то совершенно чужой человек. Этот человек очень бледен, и на фоне бледности ярко горят красные, будто бы окровавленные губы, и глаза, черные от расширившихся зрачков. Волосы встрепаны, потными прядками липнут ко лбу. Этот человек в зеркале выглядит сумасшедшим.  
Возможно, так оно и есть, - думает Чарльз и подставляет ладони под струю почти что кипятка. Морщится и шипит, тщательно смывая кровь с кожи. Потом, когда вода перестает казаться красной, хватает зубную щетку, - кажется, это щетка Рейвен, - и принимается вымывать кровь из под ногтей. Следующей в ход идет жесткая пемза. Уже не замечая боли в руках, Чарльз стирает с кожи ладоней несуществующую более кровь.  
Даже тогда, когда кожа рук, сморщившаяся от долгого контакта с горячей водой, становится похожа на курагу, Чарльз все еще не может остановиться. На несколько секунд он всерьез задумывается о том, не навестить ли химический факультет, чтобы позаимствовать некоторые вещества, гарантированно уничтожающие любые биологические материалы…  
От этих мыслей его отвлекает внезапная боль. Он, наконец, замечает, что кожу кистей невыносимо саднит – Чарльз перестарался - и только волевым усилием ему удается прекратить то, что явно напоминает проявление синдрома навязчивых состояний.  
Успокойся. Просто успокойся. Старая проверенная установка на этот раз срабатывает едва ли в половину. Завернув вентиль, Чарльз оседает на пол и с силой трет лицо.  
Нужно собраться и все доделать, - решает Чарльз и поднимается с пола. Бродя по квартире в поисках кровавых пятен, Чарльз зачем-то старается не шуметь. Будто бы Рейвен может проснуться без его вмешательства. Он знает, что это невозможно, но все равно передвигается едва ли не на цыпочках.  
Пара пятен крови обнаруживается на подлокотнике кушетки. Да, их почти не видно на темном материале обивки, но Ксавье все равно. Достав из аптечки пузырек перекиси водорода, Чарльз щедро плескает его содержимое на подлокотник. Пятна вспухают ржавой пеной. Чарльз некоторое время вслушивается в едва слышное шипение, после стирает пену рукавом пальто, которому теперь уже ничто не страшно.  
На дверной ручке пятен нет, и это очень радует, но Чарльз испытывает навязчивое желание выйти из квартиры и осмотреть каждую ступеньку лестницы. Подавив первый порыв, Чарльз идет в свою спальню и переодевается. Одежда, перепачканная в крови, остается лежать жалкой кучкой…

Рейвен просыпается будто бы случайно, спустя пару часов, ровно тогда, когда Чарльз уже смог взять себя в руки. Он сидит на отмытой кушетке и будто бы читает Заратустру.  
\- Который час? – бурчит Рейвен, пытаясь держать глаза открытыми.  
\- Что-то около двенадцати, соня, - улыбается Чарльз, замечая высохший кровавый отпечаток пальцев на левом виске сестры, - Умойся холодной водой, мне обычно помогает, - тянет Ксавье, чувствуя предательское желание снова вырубить Рейвен.

Вечером, а точнее уже ночью, Чарльз в компании бутылки виски, пытается внушить себе, что ничего не было. Что он не накинулся на практически незнакомого парня из-за якобы косого взгляда. Что он не перестал ощущать боль, превращая кулаками лицо противника в кровавое месиво. Что не перестал реагировать на удары. Что ему не нравилось делать это.  
Я не делал этого, - думает Ксавье, - мне это не нравилось. Мне не нравилось это… Я этого не делал.  
Не делал. Не делал. Не было этого…


	7. Хороший мальчик

Декабрь 1957 года

Чарльз знает о нем все. Рост, вес, возраст, вероисповедание. Чарльз знает, что в городе, где он вырос, живет всего-то тысяча пятьсот человек, и все они при встрече здороваются. Чарльз знает, что по воскресеньям он и вся его семья посещают местную церковь, в которой проповедует молодой священник со смешной фамилией Бакс. Чарльз знает, что когда ему было семь лет, ему подарили пса и назвали его мистер Паддлс. Чарльз знает, что с четырнадцати лет он мечтал стать врачом. Чарльз знает, что его семья копила деньги на его обучение в течение последующих четырех лет, отказываясь буквально от всего. Чарльз знает, что он очень скучает по дому.  
А еще Чарльз знает, что его зовут Томас.  
Томасу двадцать три года, он заканчивает факультет клинической медицины и считается лучшим на курсе. Томаса любят преподаватели за усердие и внимательность. Его любят однокурсники за веселый и незлобивый нрав. Однокурсницы же любят Томаса за внешность, достойную старинных сказок о волшебном народце.  
Чарльз собирается уничтожить Томаса. Впервые за очень долгое время Чарльз испытывает настолько настоящие чувства. Ярость, резкое неприятие и раздражение, все это сплетается в тугие клубки, которые скапливаются где-то в груди, распирая ее от желания… уничтожить. Стереть с лица земли.  
Томас слишком хороший. Слишком, мать его, идеальный. И поэтому он должен стать настоящим. Или исчезнуть.  
Именно из-за этого желания Чарльз знает о Томасе все.

Поздно вечером Чарльз заходит в бар, которым обычно брезгует. «Орел и дитя» - ну не идиотское ли название для паба, - думает Ксавье, сгорбившись и чуть шаркая ногами. Взяв самого дешевого пива, он, все так же горбясь, плетется в сторону дальних столиков. Давай же, заметь меня, - шипит Чарльз про себя, проходя мимо шумной компании, отмечающей удачно написанный тест.  
Чарльз уже почти что у «своего» столика, когда слышит неуверенное:  
\- Чарли? Чарли, это ты?  
Чарльз давит улыбку, готовую вот-вот озарить его лицо, и оборачивается к Томасу.  
\- П-простите? – старательно заикаясь, переспрашивает он.  
\- Чарли! Это же я, Томас Гилл из Дансфолда! – с надеждой частит Томас.  
Чарльз позволяет улыбке расплыться по лицу. Да-да, Томми, верь, что я и есть тот самый Чарли.  
\- О, б-боже, Томас! Я т-так рад тебя видеть! – Ксавье хорошо рассчитанным движением протягивает руку для пожатия. Но Томас ее отвергает и порывисто обнимает его.

\- … В общем, через пару месяцев мы с Элис расстались, и вот я здесь, - с грустной улыбкой вещает Томас.  
Чарльз кивает, иногда вставляет слово-другое в нужный момент и не забывает шерстить воспоминания Тома. У того на удивление яркое детство, море друзей, чудесные отношения в семье.  
\- А ты как жил после того как уехал из Дансфолда? Мы о тебе почти ничего не слышали, твоя мама никогда ведь не была особо разговорчива? – снова улыбается Том.  
\- Н-ну, я уехал сначала в Л-лондон. Хотел немного подз-заработать, - Чарльз тщательно прячет нос в стакан; он должен быть застенчивым заикой и воплощает этот образ как можно ярче, - У-устроился на фаб-брику, сначала просто грузчиком, а… а потом мне доверили с-станок.  
\- Тяжело было? – Томас наклонятся и участливо приобнимает «лучшего друга» за плечи.  
\- Поначалу о-очень. А потом п-привык. Зато з-заработал денег на учебу.  
\- А на каком факультете ты учишься? – спрашивает Том с невнятной надеждой в голосе.  
\- Ф-фармакология, - по слогам выговаривает Чарльз трудное для любого уважающего себя заики слово.  
\- Правда? – невнятная надежда в голосе Томаса расцветает буйным цветом. Он смотрит на Чарльза так, что тот начинает подозревать, что немного перестарался с внушением, - Значит, у нас должна быть общая химия… Почему я не видел тебя на занятиях?  
\- Я уж-жасно б-боюсь профессора М-мэтьюса, п-поэтому всегда сажусь в самый к-конец аудитории.  
Томас заливисто смеется и, пригубив пива, отвечает:  
\- Дааа, Мэтьюс тот еще фрукт. Я его и сам боюсь… а вот тебе не стоит, тебе химия как будущему фармакологу очень нужна. На следующем занятии садись рядом со мной, я тебя защищу!  
Конечно, ты меня защитишь, - думает Чарльз, - не зря я тебе добрых полтора часа внушаю, что я бедный и несчастный рохля, которого нужно оберегать и лелеять.  
Чарльз благодарно улыбается Тому и подкидывает очередное псевдо-воспоминание из их общего прошлого. На всякий случай, чтобы закрепить эффект.

Воспоминание, над которым Чарльз работал дольше всего, он приберегает для удобного случая. К счастью, подобный случай представляется довольно скоро. Чарльз и Том настолько сдружились, что даже в кафетерий ходят вместе. И вот, сидят они в кафетерии при кампусе, увлеченно поедают лежалые сандвичи, а Том все никак не может перестать расписывать счастливое совместное юношество. Если честно, Чарльз уже немного устал выслушивать, какими же замечательными друзьями они были с Томом. Поэтому, дождавшись, когда Томми усядется на любимого конька и по сотому разу начнет перечислять все их школьные шалости, Ксавье касается пальцами виска и показывает Тому размытую картинку…  
На картинке бесконечное желто-зеленое поле, палящее полуденное солнце и двое мальчишек, глядящие в слишком яркое небо. Один из них – светловолосый - что-то восторженно рассказывает второму. Второй серьезный очень, неразговорчивый, только кивает и иногда вставляет слово-другое. Мальчишкам жарко, и на то есть несколько причин, невнятных пока, скрытых. А потом, светловолосый перекатывается на бок, опирается рукой о грудь второго и, наклонившись к самому его лицу, что-то шепчет. Синие глаза серьезного мальчишки распахиваются во всю ширь, он смотрит на светловолосого ошеломленно. А потом первый мальчишка быстро целует второго и, поднявшись одним стремительным движением, уносится в сторону поселка…  
Картинка постепенно мутнеет, растворяется, становится блеклой, а потом и вовсе истаивает в сознании Томаса. С его лица так же медленно уходят краски, он начинает запинаться, теряет мысль и, наконец, замолкает. Недолго смотрит на Чарльза широко распахнутыми глазами, а после, пробормотав невнятно «извини», поспешно ретируется.  
Всего чуть-чуть осталось, - думает Чарльз и улыбается. Сегодня он как никогда гордится своей выдумкой.

Некоторое время Томас сторонится Чарльза, но тот знает, что скоро все вернется на круги своя, - то самое зернышко порочного любопытства уже пустило корни в неиспорченном сознании Томаса. И Ксавье оказывается прав: на четвертый день после внушения, Томас подходит к Чарльзу и робко спрашивает:  
\- А ты помнишь… нам лет по четырнадцать было, и мы ходили летом в поля и… и болтали о всякой ерунде?  
\- К-конечно, - отвечает Чарльз, старательно краснея.  
\- А ты помнишь, как?..  
\- Д-да, - шепчет Чарльз и делает вид, что не знает, куда деть глаза.  
\- Ты помнишь, что я тогда сказал… и что сделал?  
\- Д-да, я п-помню, - Чарльз сжимает ладони.  
\- Ты так и не ответил тогда, - в голосе Томаса Чарльз с радостью слышит нотки надежды.  
В тот день Чарльз ничего не говорит Тому, но все же с утра и до вечера «случайно» попадается ему на глаза, краснеет, делает вид, что хочет сбежать. При разговорах, недолгих, как вспышка фотоаппарата, заикается больше обычного, изо всех сил показывая чрезмерное волнение. Томас же порхает по коридорам корпуса как на крыльях и чуть ли не светится. Чарльз с нетерпением ждет совместного занятия по химии, на котором собирается провернуть финальный акт пьесы под названием «Сделай Томаса Гилла нормальным человеком».

Все утро тринадцатого декабря Чарльз невидимо следует за профессором Мэтьюсом, формируя у того необходимое настроение. Для начала он совершенно случайно разбивает бутылки молока, которые ответственный молочник оставляет на крыльце дома Мэтьюса в безбожные шесть утра. После чуть корректирует траекторию движения велосипедиста, чтобы брюки профессора были замызганы водой из грязной лужи на дороге. Потом даже предпринимает серию незначительных вмешательств, вызывая в профессоре стойкое желание наорать на кого-нибудь. На кого угодно, кто под руку подвернется. Позже, присутствует на всех занятиях профессора в тот день. По-прежнему невидимый для окружающих, тихо и аккуратно отвлекает студентов от лекций, то воспоминаниями о вечеринках, то мыслями вроде «А закрыл ли я дверь?». Мэтьюс постепенно сатанеет, его пористое лицо, украшенное бульдожьими брылами, медленно, но верно наливается маковым цветом, голос становится резче, высказывания хлестче. К моменту начала совместной лекции медиков и фармакологов, Мэтьюса буквально распирает от желания кого-нибудь растоптать и сдерживается он только благодаря силе воли. А точнее, благодаря сдерживающему фактору, в лице скромного телепата по имени Чарльз Ксавье…  
Чарльз садится рядом с Томасом и по-прежнему строит из себя чрезвычайно застенчивого юношу, боящегося поднять голову от своих записей, чтобы, не дай Бог, не нарваться на вопрос от сурового преподавателя или взгляд друга, который больше, чем просто друг.  
\- Кто может назвать мне препарат, наиболее часто применяемый при обезболивании? – спрашивает Мэтьюс, и в тот же момент Чарльз перестает контролировать его раздражение.  
Том толкает Чарльза в бок и шепчет:  
\- Давай, ты же знаешь ответ! – Чарльз внутренне ликует и несмело поднимает руку.  
\- Говорите, - разрешает Мэтьюс, предвкушая разнос.  
\- Это ацетоминофен, - запинаясь на каждом слоге произносит Ксавье и испуганно смотрит на профессора, тот кивает, ожидая продолжения, - Д-действующее вещ-щество – парацетамол, относится к фармак-кологической группе а-анилидов, является анальгезирующим, ж-жаропонижающим и п-противовоспалительным.  
\- Химическая формула? – произносит Мэтьюс, ожидая ошибки, и Чарльз ее допускает:  
\- Октоуглерод – септемводород…  
\- Неверно! Соберитесь, Ксавье! Назовите мне верную формулу и перестаньте уже мямлить! – резко выговаривает профессор.  
Чарльз замечает, как дергается Том, и, заикаясь еще чаще, повторяет формулу, и вновь неверно:  
\- Це восемь, Аш семь, Эн О два.  
\- Неверно! – уже почти кричит Мэтьюс, - Ксавье! Сколько вы намерены протирать штаны на моем курсе? Вы до сих пор не поняли, что вам не быть медиком?!  
\- С-сэр, я-я с-стараюсь, п-правда! – в притворном отчаянии оправдывается Чарльз.  
\- Значит, вы стараетесь недостаточно! Я готов закрывать глаза на ваш дефект, но вы даже не можете верно ответить на простейший вопрос первого курса! О чем вы думаете вообще?!  
\- П-простите, сэр, - Чарльз опускает голову и еле слышно всхлипывает, но так, чтобы Томас услышал.  
\- Вон! – кричит разъяренный Мэтьюс. Чарльз поспешно сгребает свои вещи и выбегает из аудитории, на прощание хлопнув дверью. Спустя секунду-другую неслышно входит в аудиторию и занимает место за кафедрой. Естественно, его никто не видит.  
\- Так кто назовет мне верную формулу ацетоминофена? – между тем спрашивает уже спокойный профессор. После лекции к Мэтьюсу подходит Том и на повышенных тонах выясняет причины столь непрофессионального поведения. Масла в огонь подливает Чарльз, исподтишка подогревая раздражение в оппонентах. Мэтьюс угрожает расправой над нерадивыми и не уважающими его студентами. Том напирает на моральную сторону вопроса. Перепалка могла бы длиться бесконечно, но Чарльз стремительно скатывается в скуку и поэтому, легким мановением мысли заставляет профессора сказать:  
\- Хватит выгораживать своего умственно отсталого дружка! Не дело вам водиться с такими, как он! Он вам не ровня!  
Томас рычит что-то неразборчиво и награждает профессора шикарным хуком справа, выполненным с идеальной техникой. Мэтьюс падает, хватаясь за челюсть и вопит что-то. С чувством выполненного долга Чарльз незаметно покидает аудиторию. Он уверен, что в течение следующих трех часов идеального Томаса Гилла вышибут из Оксфорда за злостное нарушение устава.

Чего Чарльз никак не мог ожидать, так это того, что вечером того же дня к нему заявится вдрызг расстроенный Томас с надеждой на успокоение.  
\- Они отчислили меня, Чарли, - тянет Том, пытаясь броситься Чарльзу на шею, - Они отчислили меня моментально, без сомнений и сожалений… Они даже не собрали дисциплинарную комиссию!  
\- Мэтьюс в составе правления, - от удивления Чарльз забывает заикаться, но Том этого не замечает.  
\- Что мне делать, Чарли?  
\- Я не знаю, Том.  
\- Чарли… - Томас смотрит на него с отвратительной смесью требовательности и надежды во взгляде.  
Чарльз с трудом давит в себе желание брезгливо поморщиться, - при первой серьезной неудаче в жизни Том стал слишком настоящим. Идеальные так не поступают, и то что Том не идеален внезапно огорчает Чарльза, хотя он и затеял всю эту авантюру с одной лишь целью – доказать себе, что идеальных не существует.  
\- Чарли, ты помнишь, что я тогда тебе сказал? – продолжает между тем Томас, придвигаясь чуть ближе.  
Конечно, помню, - хочет вскричать Ксавье, - ведь я тебе это воспоминание вложил в голову! Но вместо этого молчит и ждет, что же будет дальше.  
\- Я сказал тогда, что люблю тебя, - глаза Тома лихорадочно горят, по щекам катятся незамеченные им слезы и весь он выглядит несчастным и жалким, как нищенка у ворот богатой церкви, выпрашивающая подаяние, - Тогда я не знал значения этих слов, но сейчас… Сейчас я могу повторить их снова. И на этот раз я буду в них уверен.  
Я определенно перестарался, - думает Чарльз и все еще молчит и не двигается.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Чарли, - шепчет Том и, прикрыв глаза, прижимается ко рту Чарли слюнявым поцелуем.  
\- Пошел вон! – вскрикивает Ксавье и, вытирая рот рукавом, морщась так, будто его ткнули лицом в кучу дохлой рыбы, старается оттеснить Гилла к дверям, - Исчезни! Исчезни из моей жизни, жалкий неудачник! – кричит он, всё-таки выталкивая Тома за дверь и захлопывая ее, - Ты – ничтожество!  
Некоторое время за дверьми неслышно ничего, кроме городской тишины. Потом вечернее спокойствие взрывается сонмом грязных ругательств. Пару раз стукнувшись всем телом о входную дверь, Том громко сбегает по лестнице. Вскоре эхо его шагов утихает.  
Чарльз мечется по квартире, ощущая отвращение, злость и почему-то разочарование. Если мыслить логически, - думает Чарльз, расшвыривая диванные подушки, - я должен быть собой доволен! Я доказал, что нет идеальных людей! Я доказал, что в каждом из них есть злость, есть порок, есть болезненные слабости! Я доказал это! Так почему же мне настолько плохо сейчас?!

Ночью Чарльз понимает, что разрушил жизнь Томаса Гилла – идеального мальчика из городка Дансфолд, что находится неподалеку от южного побережья Британии. Тогда же он понимает, что стал противен сам себе и пора что-то менять. На этой мысли он проваливается в сон. Утром, свежий и отдохнувший, Чарльз наведывается на кафедру химии к профессору Мэтьюсу. Раздраженно разглядывая багровое пятно на его скуле, Чарльз осторожно замещает в его воспоминаниях студента-фармаколога Чарльза Ксавье на Чарли Броуди, - молодого человека с грустными глазами побитой собаки, который никогда не учился в Оксфорде, да и вовсе не существует. Точно так же он поступает со студентами, присутствовавшими на совместной лекции тринадцатого декабря. Вот только воспоминания Тома он изменить не может. Главным образом потому, что Тома больше нет в Оксфорде, а искать его по всему графству Чарльзу банально лень. Мысли об исправлении собственного поведения мистическим образом исчезают из его головы, Чарльз снова чувствует скуку.


	8. Успокоение

Август 1958 года

Чтобы как-то отвлечься от не слишком приятных ощущений, Чарльз пристально рассматривает стэйк средней готовности в своей тарелке. Мясо красно-коричневое, сочащееся сукровицей, оно лежит в окружении рыхлых кусочков картошки и жалкого десятка горошин. Чарльз все ждет, когда волокна говядины расплавятся под его взглядом и на испещренную трещинами, появившимися от длительного применения, поверхность тарелки польется кровавая жижа. Она будет растекаться по дешевой керамике, пока не перельется через край. Первые несколько капель упадут на не слишком чистую клетчатую скатерть, превращая ее из красно-белой в просто красную. Из-за столика вскочат Рейвен и остальные. Они обязательно будут кричать. Когда кровь пропитает скатерть, и первые капли упадут на пол, все люди в этом кафе будут кричать. Кровь зальет весь пол, через порог выплеснется на улицу… Веселыми ручейками потечет по брусчатке. Тихие улочки Оксфорда наполнятся криками ужаса и отвращения. А Чарльз будет сидеть на том же самом месте. Он будет наблюдать за реакцией людей. Он будет одновременно режиссером, исполнителем и зрителем этого чудесного спектакля и он будет…  
\- Чарльз, чему ты так улыбаешься? – вульгарная блондинка по имени Кэт, опускает руку ему на плечо, грубо выдергивая из фантазий.  
\- О… просто задумался, - стараясь выглядеть доброжелательным, отвечает Чарльз.  
\- У тебя было такое вдохновенное и счастливое выражение лица, - никак не желает отставать Кэт, - Интересно мне, о чем же таком ты задумался? – она заливисто смеется.  
Чарльз доброжелательно скалится и мысленно сдирает с Кэт кожу - в последние несколько месяцев он очень раздражительный.  
Стараясь отвлечься от болтовни новой подруги сестры, Чарльз решает подумать о чем-нибудь приятном. Но яркая трескотня по левую сторону – это Кэт - и унылое поддакивание справа – это друг Рейвен, имени его Чарльз никак не может вспомнить - рубят надежды Ксавье на корню, мысли упорно возвращаются к «веселому вечеру в ресторанчике».  
Рейвен сегодня в ударе, - размышляет Ксавье, без энтузиазма отвечая на реплики сестры и ее новых знакомых. - Мало того, что она притащила меня на эту выставку-ярмарку умалишенных персонажей, так еще и смеет при этом получать удовольствие от общения с ними.  
Вот взять хотя бы Кэт. Девчонка не представляет из себя ровным счетом ничего. Пять футов пустоты, увенчанные огромной прической, напоминающей пчелиный улей. Чарльз от скуки пробует ее прочитать и убеждается, что сравнение с пустотой было весьма и весьма кстати. Между ушей у барышни гуляет ветер, за прозрачными голубыми глазками угадывается бесконечное пространство, незамутненное движением мысли. Милая девочка, ничего не скажешь. Хотя нет, движение мысли есть, оно заключается в: «Дай!», «Хочу!» и «Фу!».  
Чувствуя, как ломит зубы от вакуума внутри, Чарльз выныривает из сознания Кэт и переключается на… Джона, кажется. Джон на удивление, более интеллектуален, чем эта девушка. А по внешнему виду и не скажешь. В маленькой крепкой голове Джона обнаруживаются своды правил по нескольким спортивным дисциплинам, таблица Брадиса и несколько простейших математических формул. Оказывается, Джон учится на первом курсе математического факультета. Кто бы мог подумать… Но за этим исключением, мысли парня выглядят тухлыми и унылыми, будто бы он начал их думать довольно давно, но КПД был настолько низким, что истек срок годности.  
Рейвен, ну хоть ты меня порадуй! – думает Ксавье и очень аккуратно читает сестру. Но и в ее сознании его ждет разочарование: поддавшись всеобщему настроению, сестра думает о мальчиках, одежде и алкоголе. В принципе, это стандартный набор для Рейвен, но такой высокой концентрации Чарльз не видел уже давно.  
Горестно вздохнув, так, чтобы никто не заметил, Чарльз принимается разглядывать потолок. И вроде бы на потолке нет ничего интересного, кроме трещин на побелке, но это занятие кажется Чарльзу куда более увлекательным, чем разговоры с восторженной троицей. В голову настойчиво лезут идеи, от воплощения которых здравый смысл советует воздержаться.  
\- Чарльз, а на кого ты учишься? – вновь обращается к нему Кэт.  
\- На генетика, - коротко отвечает он, раздосадованный тем, что его отвлекли от созерцания потолка.  
\- Правда?! – искренне удивляется девушка, - А я думала ты литературовед или что-то в этом роде!  
\- Почему же? – так же удивленно переспрашивает Чарльз…  
\- Ну, - Кэт густо краснеет, - ты такой утонченный, романтичный…  
\- Кэт, мы знакомы всего два часа, - начинает Чарльз, но его останавливает остроносый сапог Рейвен, упирающийся в голень.  
\- Ты – лирический герой, голубоглазый кудрявый романтик, - вещает между тем Кэт и к Чарльзу возвращается желание содрать с нее кожу.  
Дориан Грей, версия от пятьдесят восьмого года, - думает он и со злостью вонзает вилку в стэйк. Если так и дальше будет продолжаться, Чарльз не сдержит обещания, данного самому себе, и все-таки немного пошалит.  
«Рейвен, заставь ее замолчать, прошу тебя. Я на грани. Я не выдержу и внушу ей желание спрыгнуть с ближайшего моста!» - громко думает Чарльз, украдкой бросая взгляды, полные невысказанных чувств – как то: злость, раздражение и надежда, - в сторону сестры.   
Рейвен морщится недовольно, но все же кивает. Через пару секунд девушки уже обсуждают наряд певички, фальшиво поющей скучную балладу с кривобокой сцены. Наблюдая за ними, Чарльзу как никогда хочется раствориться в воздухе. Перспектива провести в этой компании еще хотя бы полчаса, кажется ему просто невыносимой.

Спустя пару часов, показавшиеся Чарльзу вечностью, в кафе царит атмосфера всеобщей любви и благости. Захмелевшая Кэт периодически пытается влезть Чарльзу на колени, Джон задумчиво разглядывает грудь Рейвен. Та в свою очередь мило улыбается всем присутствующим. Сам же Ксавье почти достиг точки кипения. Он понимает это по еле слышному лязгу столовых приборов, раскиданных по столу. Еще немного и он не сможет справиться с собой. А раз так, то почему бы не поддаться соблазну, пусть хоть часть контроля будет у него в руках.  
Рейвен осознает, что дело принимает крутой оборот, но слишком поздно. Начинает Чарльз с иллюзии запустения. Под притолоками и по углам зала распускаются сети грязной паутины, пол рассыхается на глазах и мерзко скрипит. Несколько посетителей начинают взволнованно озираться, но Чарльз только разогревается.  
\- Чарли! - Рейвен перегибается через стол и накрывает его руку своей ладонью, - Пожалуйста, не надо.  
\- Я уже не могу остановиться, - улыбаясь, врет он.  
Стекла покрываются пылью и грязевыми потеками, некоторые окна с гулким дребезжанием лопаются, расплескивая осколки по полу. Посетители вскакивают с мест, взволнованно и громко перешептываются, но никто почему-то не подходит выходу. Чарльз все еще надеется на драматический эффект и потому выжидает. Давайте, всего пять шагов до двери! – думает он, пропуская мимо ушей просьбы сестры.  
\- Чарльз, пожалуйста, не надо! Не делай этого! Не надо! - в ее голосе сквозит явная паника, но Чарльзу, если честно, все равно. Он слишком долго сдерживался, чтобы сейчас остановиться. И речь идет вовсе не об идиотском ужине в компании умственно отсталых друзей Рейвен. Речь идет о четырех месяцах полного и абсолютного затишья: никаких тебе внушений, никаких развлечений, ничего, что делает жизнь не такой скучной!  
Наконец, кто-то из посетителей приближается к двери. Тянет на себя ручку и дверь подается… только для того, чтобы в следующее мгновение обжечь ладонь посетителя и с шумом захлопнуться. Сядьте по своим местам, - приказывает Чарльз мысленно. Люди, двигаясь как механические куклы, рассаживаются. Чарльза окатывает миазмами страха, и это так его веселит, что он позволяет себе тихий смешок.  
\- Чарльз, пожалуйста, - шепчет Рейвен, лелея тщетную надежду на то, что брат одумается.  
Но он только смеется и качает головой. Ему приходит в голову, что недавняя кровавая фантазия была очень даже ничего. Еда в тарелках начинает слабо кровоточить. Посетители мычат, не в силах произнести ни слова и сдвинуться с места. Когда кровь начинает литься на столы, кто-то теряет сознание.  
Пускай кричат, - решает Чарльз и возвращает голоса людям. Помещение кафе тут же наполняется испуганными воплями, сквозь которые все же пробивается просящий голос Рейвен:  
\- Чарльз, пожалуйста, прекрати. Я прошу тебя.  
Но он не останавливается до тех пор, пока кровь не заливает пол зала от стенки до стенки. Люди уже не кричат, они только всхлипывают изредка, поджимают ноги. Кто-то отчаянно шепчет:  
\- Проснись, проснись, проснись!  
\- Чарли!  
\- Ладно, - будто бы наигравшись, соглашается он, и в следующую секунду кровь и запустение пропадают…

Домой Чарльз и Рейвен возвращаются в молчании. Рейвен держится на расстоянии вытянутой руки, будто ей противно или страшно приближаться к нему. Всю дорогу она упрямо смотрит под ноги и никак не реагирует на веселую болтовню Чарльза. Но едва за ними закрывается входная дверь, Рейвен набрасывается на брата. Отвесив ему пощечину, она кричит:  
\- Какого черта ты там устроил, Чарльз?! Ты что совсем сошел с ума?!  
\- Мне просто…  
\- Что будет, если кто-то из этих людей сообщит в полицию о происшествии?!  
\- … было скучно, - как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает Чарльз, - А если и сообщит, его сочтут сумасшедшим, - улыбается он.  
\- Ты напугал этих людей до полусмерти, Чарльз!  
\- Ой, не говори ерунды, - Чарльз продолжает улыбаться, уворачиваясь от очередной пощечины.  
\- Ты напугал меня!!! – кричит Рейвен, пытаясь ударить его, - Ты напугал меня, Чарльз! – повторяет она и в голосе ее слышатся слезы, - Чарльз, я думала… Я думала, я имею для тебя хоть какое-то значение! Я думала, что ты любишь меня… Но теперь мне кажется, что я для тебя такая же игрушка, как и все остальные люди! Или… - не справившись с рыданиями, рвущимися из груди, она замолкает ненадолго. Обессилев, опускается на пол.  
\- Рейвен?.. – зовет Чарльз.  
\- Кто я для тебя? – она поднимает заплаканное, перепачканное черными потеками туши, лицо, - Я для тебя игрушка?  
\- Нет! – Чарльз на самом деле напуган.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь… делал что-то с моим сознанием? - Чарльз молчит, и Рейвен снова повышает голос: - Ответь мне! Ответь! Не смей отмалчиваться! Гнусный лицемерный ублюдок! – она вскакивает и сильно толкает Чарльза в грудь, - Отвечай мне! Ты когда-нибудь делал это со мной?!  
\- Да, - шепчет Чарльз.  
\- Я… я ненавижу тебя, Чарли, - она как будто успокаивается. Ее лицо становится бесстрастным, пустым.  
Рейвен садится на диван и долго смотрит в одну точку. Чарльз так и не может сдвинуться с места, придавленный осознанием того, что теряет самого близкого человека на свете. Единственного близкого человека.  
\- Рейвен? – его голос не громче дуновения ветра, - Рейвен, прости меня.  
\- Как я могу простить такое? – ее голос так же бесстрастен, как и выражение лица. Чарльзу кажется, что она понемногу растворяется, уплывает от него, просыпается как песок сквозь пальцы.  
Он делает пару неуверенных шагов в ее сторону. Внутренне он сжимается в предвкушении удара, или, скажем, броска тяжелой бронзовой лампой. Но Рейвен сидит не шевелясь.  
\- Прости меня, - снова шепчет Чарльз, присаживаясь рядом, желая только одного, коснуться ее руки, - Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я больше никогда не позволю себе вмешиваться в твое сознание. Я обещаю тебе.  
\- Обещаешь? – Рейвен смотрит на него со странной смесью недоверия и надежды во взгляде.  
\- Обещаю, - шепчет Чарльз, крепко обнимая сестру.  
\- Чарли, ты ведь любишь меня?  
\- Конечно, люблю, - говорит Чарльз и стирает память Рейвен за последние три года. Ведь то, чего она не помнит, не может ей навредить.


	9. Игра

Октябрь 1962 года

Это что-то очень странное. Странное для них обоих, и Чарльз не берется судить, кому из них «страньше». Кто из них Алиса, кто Белый Кролик, и где, черт возьми, кроличья нора?  
Чарльз и Эрик стоят на присыпанной рыжей листвой дорожке и почему-то не могут пошевелиться. Или не хотят, что не так уж и важно сейчас. Парк, вовсю притворяющийся лесом, выглядит как самый обычный давно запущенный парк. Это ощущение немного портят скамейки, расставленные в самых живописных местечках, и аккуратные беличьи домики, чьи наглые жирные обитатели не без интереса поглядывают на странную парочку посреди их парка. Мало ли чего пожевать обломится.  
Эрик как никогда похож на каменное изваяние. Вытянутый, неестественно прямой, боящийся даже вдохнуть слишком глубоко… Ему в лицо светит яркое предзакатное солнце, но он может только щуриться, отчего морщинки вокруг глаз становятся особенно заметными. В его взгляде плещется испуг, перемешанный с непреклонностью. Он упрямо сжимает челюсти. Но лицо его не слушается, то и дело, черты сами по себе чуть разглаживаются, словно стараясь сложиться в маску спокойствия.  
Всего в шаге от него точно так же застыл Чарльз. Он смотрит в лицо Леншера, приподняв подбородок, будто бы стараясь компенсировать разницу в росте. Ксавье нарочито расслаблен, в каждом якобы небрежном движении видна тщетно скрываемая нервозность. Он то и дело кусает губы, ругает себя за эту привычку и снова кусает.  
Они стоят здесь неподвижные никак не меньше получаса, и ни один из них не решается сделать хоть что-то. Они тонут в глазах друг друга, причем, одному из них это кажется ужасно пошлым, а второму ужасно неправильным.  
Ах да, а еще они держатся за руки. Как какая-нибудь молодая влюбленная парочка, у которой вместо влюбленности – желание взять верх. Чарльз хрипло смеется и, стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе, говорит:  
\- Сейчас кто-то из нас должен сказать «я люблю тебя, Чарльз».  
Эрик молчит, но и руки не отнимает.  
Это так странно, - думает Ксавье, стараясь понять, что же такое случилось, из-за чего они вдруг стали двумя соляными столбами посреди псевдо-леса.  
Чарльз помнит, устав от суеты, царившей в особняке, они решили прогуляться. Нужно было о многом поговорить, решить некоторые вопросы и, желательно, без назойливого внимания подопечных. Они шли, куда глаза глядят, впрочем, не забредая в дебри. Шли по этой чертовой дорожке бок о бок, говорили о важных вещах, на самом деле важных. О контрмерах террору Шоу. О поиске новых мутантов. О политике. Обо всем, что может волновать двоих сверхлюдей с легким комплексом бога на двоих. Но как-то сам по себе разговор сошел на нет, шаги замедлились и их ладони встретились.  
Откуда это взялось?!  
Что это? Зачем?  
И почему, черт возьми, это так приятно?  
Мысль, что Эрик ему не безразличен, страшно пугает Чарльза. Он едва справляется с желанием отнять свои ладони из рук Эрика и бежать куда-нибудь, неважно куда, главное как можно дальше. А потом, где-нибудь, где его никто не найдет, вырвать из себя эти глупые-глупые чувства, которые не имеют права на существование! Ведь, правда?  
\- Чарльз?  
\- Не надо, - Чарльз с отвращением слышит в своем голосе просительные нотки, - Пожалуйста.  
Еще большим отвращением к себе Ксавье проникается, когда осознает, что хочет, безумно хочет, чтобы Эрик не позволил ему сейчас сбежать.  
Будто бы решившись на что-то невероятно безрассудное, Эрик шагает вперед, оказываясь вплотную прижатым к Чарльзу. Тому пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы не отпустить взгляд Леншера.  
\- Не надо, - предпринимает последнюю жалкую попытку сопротивления Чарльз, при этом малодушно подаваясь навстречу.  
И вот, тогда, когда их губы разделяет всего лишь миллиметр раскаленного дыханием воздуха, Чарльз стонет:  
\- Рейвен. Тебе нравится Рейвен. А я твой друг, понимаешь?

Вечером того же дня, старясь держать себя в руках Чарльз заходит в спальню Эрика. Он занимает единственное кресло в комнате и принимается ждать. Спустя минут пятнадцать дверь приоткрывается и в спальню проскальзывает Рейвен, облаченная только в банный халат.  
Точно по плану, - думает Чарльз, скрипя зубами.  
Рейвен скидывает свое облачение, в темноте мелькает розовая, усыпанная продуманными родинками, кожа и Чарльз поспешно отворачивается.  
Еще чуть позже в спальню заходит Эрик. Он холоден и галантен, но Чарльз видит, как в его взгляде, обращенном на Рейвен, сквозит искренняя симпатия.  
Да-да, Чарли, именно та, которую ты подарил ему сегодня днем, - шипит про себя Ксавье.  
Когда Эрик целует Рейвен, Чарльз готов разбить свою голову о ближайший угол. И чтобы обязательно вдребезги, с крошками черепа и ошметками мозга, расплескавшимися по полу… Только бы не чувствовать этого!  
Трус! – шепчет Чарльз, тяжело дыша и балансируя на грани безобразной истерики, - Проклятый трус!


	10. Когда все изменилось

Октябрь 1962 года

День «Х»

Эрик играючи, будто бы в танце, отводит одну за другой пули. Они проносятся, жужжа, как разъяренные осы, над головой Чарльза, заставляя его испуганно пригибаться. Раз. Два. Эрик перед ним танцует, легко и изящно, шаг, скольжение, взмах рукой. Три. Он словно позирует, играет роль на сцене театра. Чарльз в очередной раз поражается тому, сколько всего помещается в сознании его лучшего врага. Четыре. Пять.  
Танцуй, маленький мальчик из Дюссельдорфа, танцуй, - кричит Чарльз мысленно, чувствуя, как разбивается его крик о гладкие и блестящие бока шлема. Танцуй, пока можешь! Не замечай меня! Дай подобраться поближе, разобраться в устройстве…  
Шесть. Чарльз понимает, что поймал пулю, только тогда, когда слышит свой крик. Время замедляется, растягивается и плавится, склеивает пальцы и неопрятными лентами свисает с подпаленных пальмовых листьев. Вроде бы секунду назад Чарльз подбирался к Эрику, а сейчас он мучительно медленно опускается на землю. Песчинки взлетают и кружатся вокруг.  
Песчаная метель, - думает Чарльз, - Почему нет боли?  
Чарльз никак не может понять, почему пулевое ранение не приносит боли. Но ему на самом деле совсем не больно. Он только слышит, как со стороны, свой никак не желающий затихать крик и падает-падает-падает в песчаную метель.  
Время скачками приходит в нормальное состояние, Чарльз чувствует взрывающиеся и падающие в море ракеты.  
Дурак! Эрик, ты такой дурак! А я еще больший дурак, что не рассказал тебе…  
Эрик оказывается рядом, делает что-то, встряхивает, затягивает на руки, что-то говорит, но Чарльз не слышит, в уши будто бы набита вата.  
\- … меня, - говорит Эрик и тут же кричит: - Назад, я сказал! Ты! Ты это сделала! – продолжает он и поднимает руку, видимо, собираясь уничтожить Мойру. На самом деле, Чарльзу все равно. Он слишком занят изучением кастрюли, которую Эрик нацепил на голову.  
Кажется, Мойра задыхается. Кажется, Эрик ее душит. Это неважно сейчас, - Чарльз очень занят. Он почти понял устройство этого шлема. Очень интересная структура. Металл, из которого он сделан – сплав титана и бериллия, ну конечно, прочный и легкий, - не представляет никакого интереса. Вся суть в начинке, - если посмотреть на него под особым углом, как на самостоятельное сознание, то можно заметить, что он состоит из желаний и мыслей, переплетенных так туго, что они почти светятся. Гениально, просто гениально! Осталось только понять, как эту защиту пробить.  
Чарльз прикасается мыслью к решетчатому сплетению шлема, и его обдает ярким анисовым холодом. Мысль тонкой струйкой просачивается в микроскопическую ячейку защиты. Теперь вложить чуть больше желания и расширить эту ячейку. Нужно всего-то пару минут, чтобы сломать всю систему. Главное – не потерять контакт.  
\- Эрик, - поизносит Чарльз. Ему нужно, чтобы сейчас Леншер думал о нем, а не о мести, так будет легче, - Эрик, прошу…  
Посмотри на меня, чертов придурок!  
\- Это не она сделала…  
Да-да, так даже больше боли и гнева в голосе! Пусть он почувствует вину. Пусть захочет искупить. Пусть отвернется от несчастной МакТаггерт, которой играют все, кому не лень.  
– А ты!  
Да, смотри на меня, смотри!  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы мы были врагами…  
Правильно, говори со мной, объясняй, главное - не разрывай контакт, мне нужно еще совсем немного времени, чтобы сломать эту штуку у тебя на голове.  
\- Я пытался предупредить тебя, Чарльз.  
Ячейка расширяется медленно и мучительно, защита гнется, трещит по швам, но так и не ломается.  
\- Ты должен быть на моей стороне.  
Еще совсем чуть-чуть. Только не отворачивайся!  
\- Мы братья, ты и я.  
Конечно. Говори, что хочешь, Эрик. Только не вздумай сейчас разорвать контакт.  
\- Мы все вместе защищаем друг друга. Мы хотим одного и того же.  
\- Друг мой, прости… Но это не так.  
Ты только продолжай на меня смотреть. Да. Да! Смотри на меня. Убеждай меня! Убеди меня в том, что я не прав. Что люди поголовно ублюдки и твари, жалкие насекомые, обезьяны на ветках. Все что угодно! Только смотри на меня. Позволь мне сломать последнюю решетку, что отделяет твой разум от моего…  
Нет! Эрик! Где твое упрямство?! Где желание доказывать свою правоту?!  
Нет! Нет! Нет! Не смей! Не уходи! Пожалуйста! Не думай сейчас о компаниях по уничтожению! Не думай о власти! Думай обо мне, пожалуйста! Мне же совсем чуть-чуть осталось! Нет! Не смей отворачиваться!  
Когда Эрик поднимается с песка и начинает нести восторженную чушь о единстве мутантов и злых людях, жаждущих уничтожить любого, кто хоть как-то отличается от них, Чарльз понимает, что сегодняшнюю битву он проиграл.  
Эрик не подпустит его так близко в следующий раз. Если этот раз когда-нибудь случится.  
Я проиграл, - думает Чарльз и чувствует, как по щекам катятся слезы.  
Я проиграл ему. Я потерял его.  
Нет! Можно… можно использовать Рейвен! Никто ведь не удивится, если она уйдет с ним. Она же влюблена в него. Да. Да, милая, иди с ним, твой разум я смогу найти в любом самом затерянном уголке этого мира. Иди-иди.  
\- Можешь идти с ним. Ты этого хочешь.  
Прости, Рейвен, я помню, что обещал тебе не вторгаться в твое сознание. Но сейчас мне важно, чтобы ты пошла с ним. Пожалуйста, не думай обо мне, иди с ним.  
После, когда Магнето истаивает вместе со своей маленькой армией, Чарльз не может сдержать радости от того, что повесил на него такой точный маячок.  
\- Она ушла! Она ушла с ним! – смеется он, понимая наконец, что не может даже пошевелиться.


	11. Украденный шаг

Декабрь 1962 года

Спустя два месяца и три операции, Чарльз все еще остается в подвешенном состоянии. Во всех смыслах. Большую часть своего времени Чарльз проводит на осовремененной версии дыбы, растянутый так, чтобы позвонки, поврежденные при ранении, чуть разошлись и встали правильно.  
Еще четыре часа в день уходят на процедуры. Массаж, стимуляция мышц и нервов и, конечно же, физиотерапия.  
Обычно это происходит так: двое дюжих санитаров, в сопровождении хирургической сестры вваливаются после обеда в палату, отстегивают его от «дыбы», усаживают в инвалидное кресло и длинными извилистыми путями везут в северное крыло больницы, где располагаются залы физиотерапии.  
Там Чарльза сгружают на прохладный стол и принимаются пользовать его ноги посредством жутко выглядящих приспособлений. А потом…  
\- Попытайтесь пошевелить пальцами, - просит физиотерапевт.  
Чарльз старается, правда старается, но ничего не выходит. Тогда доктор привычным жестом проводит первой под руку попавшейся железкой по стопе Ксавье. И опять ничего не происходит. И тогда врач направляет его на массаж, стимуляцию и прочие радости жизни…  
На физиотерапии Чарльз часто видит молодого мужчину, который полгода назад сорвался со скалы, из-за чего обе его ноги перемололо в кашу. Один из молодых хирургов чуть ли ни каждый день вспоминает, как собирал голени этого мужчины по частям. И вот сейчас этот парень, пыхтя и краснея, делает микроскопические шажки, опираясь на руку медсестры.  
Подумать только, кости в труху, а уже ходит. А на Чарльзе нет ни единой царапины, и, скорее всего, он до конца жизни останется калекой.  
\- У вас компрессионный перелом, мистер Ксавье, - любят повторять его врачи, - Но без выраженного повреждения нервов. Всё зависит только от вашего желания.  
Но врачи ошибаются. Да, в госпитале всё зависит от желаний Ксавье, несмотря на то, что никто об этом даже не догадывается. Всё кроме подвижности его ног.  
Каждое утро, выворачивая шею так, что кажется, будто она вот-вот сломается, Чарльз пристально вглядывается в сероватые пальцы ног, выглядывающие из бандажа и просит, приказывает, умоляет:  
Шевельни пальцами.  
Но пальцы не шевелятся.  
\- Посмотрите на Ньюмэна, - говорит тот же врач, указывая на давешнего пациента с раздробленными ногами, - никто не верил, что он сможет когда-нибудь ходить. А он уже прошел по этой комнате не меньше сотни километров. Берите с него пример, мистер Ксавье. Вам нужно всего лишь захотеть.  
И Чарльз хочет. Так сильно, как никогда и ничего не хотел в своей жизни. Но пальцы изо дня в день остаются неподвижными.  
И день ото дня больница живет жестокими зачастую желаниями расстроенного Чарльза Ксавье. За два месяца, что Чарльз проводит в Пресвитерианском госпитале Нью-Йорка, здесь происходят семь ссор между ведущими врачами, пара драк санитаров с посетителями, с десяток разрывов между влюбленными и, конечно же, многочисленные истерики, как персонала, так и пациентов.

В этот день Чарльз вновь на физиотерапии в компании пресловутого Ньюмэна. Он уже не нуждается в помощи медсестер, обходясь устрашающего вида костылями. По его раскрасневшемуся лицу ручьями стекает пот, но в глазах плещется такая радость, что Чарльз даже не успевает задуматься о чем-либо, обнаруживая себя читающим Ньюмэна вдоль и поперек.  
Нет в нем ничего особенного. Он обычный человек с обычными мыслями и стремлениями. У него есть маленькие незначительные желания: глотнуть пива, сходить на бейсбольный матч, возможно, как-нибудь забрести в музей современного искусства. Присутствуют желания и покрупнее. Собственный дом в приличном пригороде, жениться, завести детей. Открыть свое дело. Обычный ничем не примечательный американец. Такой, как все.  
Но что-то ускользает от внимания Чарльза. Что-то особенное есть у Ньюмэна, из-за чего он может ходить, несмотря на жуткую травму.  
И Чарльз готов на все лишь бы найти это что-то.

День за днем он пристально наблюдает за Ньюмэном. Сидит и смотрит на него, пугая своим видом медперсонал. Чарльз ищет отчаянно, вновь и вновь перекапывая сознание Ньюмэна. Он заглядывает в такие дебри, о которых раньше даже и не задумывался. Утробная память. Память наследственная. Подсознание, жалящее электрическими разрядами. Детские воспоминания, пахнущие мокрой травой и лакричными леденцами. Стыд. Ярость. Желание. Чарльз просматривает это уже в сотый раз должно быть, когда… Замечает что-то, что раньше от его взгляда ускользало. На самом дне сознания Ньюмэна плещется нечто, что Чарльз не может опознать. Есть в этом чувстве что-то от силы воли, желания победить, возвыситься во что бы то не стало. Щепотка неудовлетворенности, пара капель уязвленного самолюбия и еще с полсотни чувств и эмоций, смешанных так, что отдельные крупицы нельзя вычленить.  
Вот оно, - понимает Чарльз и робко касается этого чувства. По телу прокатывается волна обжигающего тепла – кровь в жилах несется с невероятной скоростью. Ксавье чувствует резкий прилив энергии, и, одновременно с этим, Ньюмэн оступается и без сил оседает на пол.  
Чарльз решает называть это «плацебо».

Через пару дней Чарльз и Ньюмэн снова вместе на физиотерапии. В этот раз Ньюмэна поддерживает сестра. Он необычайно бледен и угрюм, в то время как обычно он главный шутник на весь госпиталь. Чарльз подозревает, что в этом часть его вины, но желание получить новую подпитку от источника Ньюмэна быстро заглушает слабые позывы совести.  
Чарльз жадно черпает плацебо из сознания Ньюмэна, чувствуя, как постепенно улучшается настроение, появляется неудержимое желание двигаться, заниматься чем-то. Теплая волна вновь пронизывает его, сходя на «нет» в районе пояса. Но Чарльз не отчаивается. Он уверен, еще до рождества он сможет создать в себе точно такое же плацебо.  
С каждым новым посещением физиотерапии Чарльз чувствует себя все лучше и лучше, в то время как состояние мистера Ньюмэна пропорционально ухудшается. Совесть иногда поднимает голову, но Чарльз раз за разом заталкивает ее глубже, не позволяя себе упустить такой шанс.

Спустя неделю мистер Ньюмэн оказывается прикованным к больничной койке. Хирурги с удивлением диагностируют у него постепенное отмирание тканей. Будто бы из него кто-то высосал жизнь.  
А Чарльз… Чарльз чувствует легкий зуд где-то в районе правой лодыжки.  
\- Ну что же, мистер Ксавье, как сегодня ваше самочувствие? – спрашивает физиотерапевт, слишком увлеченный расписанием ближайших интересных операций, чтобы смотреть на Чарльза.  
\- Вы знаете, доктор Райт, - смиренным тоном заводит Чарльз, - я думаю, что вам стоит выписать меня.  
\- Вы так считаете? – соизволяет обратить на него внимание медик.  
\- Я чувствую себя нормально… ну, а в плане подвижности моих ног изменений не предвидится.  
\- Значит, вы сдаетесь? - переспрашивает Райт, чуть морщась.  
\- Да, доктор.  
Позже, ожидая оформления выписки в своей палате, Чарльз с удовлетворением наблюдает за подергиванием большого пальца левой ноги.


	12. Этот день

Июль 1964 года

\- Здравствуй, Эрик, - доброжелательно улыбается Чарльз, наслаждаясь насыщенным изумлением, отражающимся на лице Магнето, - мы так давно не виделись, что я решил прервать нашу вынужденную разлуку… Надеюсь, ты не против?  
\- Как…  
\- Как ты здесь очутился? – Чарльз не может перестать улыбаться, - Неужели я так и не сказал тебе, что добился некоторых успехов в управлении материей? – говорит Ксавье и поднимается из инвалидного кресла. Он успевает пройти полпути до Леншера, когда тот все-таки понимает, что Чарльз идет. Идет на своих ногах.  
\- Ах, да! Об этом я, кажется, тоже забыл тебе сказать, - смеется Чарльз и привстает на цыпочки, - С другой стороны, мы ведь так редко видимся! Мне просто не представлялось случая!  
\- Заешь, Эрик, я соскучился по тебе, - продолжает Чарльз, остановившись на расстоянии шага от Леншера, - Хотя это не основная причина, по которой ты здесь. Я очень давно хотел кое-что тебе рассказать. - Не хочешь присесть? Нет? А я, с твоего позволения присяду, сам понимаешь, я должен очень тщательно следить за своим здоровьем, - Ксавье присаживается на ограду и в задумчивости водит пальцами по шероховатому камню. Некоторое время он рассматривает Эрика, вытянувшегося в струну, - Ты не стесняйся, спрашивай.   
\- Зачем я здесь? – с трудом разлепив в мгновенье пересохшие губы, спрашивает Леншер.  
\- Какой ты невнимательный, Эрик! Я же говорил, что хотел с тобой повидаться и кое-что рассказать!  
\- Как ты это сделал? Как я очутился здесь?  
\- Пообещай, что это останется между нами, - с заговорщической улыбкой говорит Ксавье, - Обещаешь? Ну, тогда ладно! С самого детства, - голосом сказочника начинает Чарльз, - я умею не только влезать в чужие головы, но и перемещаться в пространстве, почти как твой друг Азазель, хотя он использует несколько другой принцип движения… Кстати! Если бы он пересмотрел свои методы, он тоже мог бы перемещать предметы, не прикасаясь к ним. Так же как я.  
\- Как ты узнал, где я? Как нашел меня?  
\- О, Эрик, ты меня огорчаешь! В мозгах большей части твоей армии я не только успел покопаться, но и оставить парочку якорей… на случай если я заскучаю. Кроме того, ты забываешь о Рейвен…  
\- Рейвен не могла предать меня! – рычит Магнето, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Она тебя не предавала, успокойся, - отмахивается Чарльз, - Но неужели ты думал, что я не смогу найти собственную сестру, где бы она ни была? Девушку, с которой не расставался дольше чем на сутки в течение восемнадцати лет.  
\- Я не узнаю тебя, Чарльз… - потрясенно шепчет Эрик. Этот Чарльз, сидящий рядом, он совсем другой. Он отличается от Чарльза, которого Эрик знал, так же, как пишущая машинка отличается от пулемета.  
\- Нет, дорогой мой. Ты меня узнаешь. Наконец-то узнаешь настоящего меня.  
\- Я не понимаю…  
\- Давай же, Эрик! Ты никогда не был таким тугодумом!  
\- Зачем…  
\- Потому что я так хочу, - совершенно серьезным голосом произносит Ксавье и, поднявшись с ограды, подходит вплотную к Магнето, - Ради всего святого, Эрик! Неужели ты… Ты! Так легко поверил в прекраснодушного гуманиста Чарльза Ксавье? Серьезно? Со всем твоим печальным опытом общения с представителями человеческой расы. Неужели ты ни на секунду не усомнился в моей… -Чарльз коротко смеется, - святости? В пору мне спрашивать, что с тобой случилось!  
Леншер молчит, всматриваясь в его лицо, будто пытаясь найти отличие, признак того, что это двойник, а не Чарльз вовсе. Он молчит, и потому Ксавье продолжает:  
\- Сколько раз я намекал тебе, Леншер. Сколько раз я говорил тебе прямо. Убийства не принесут тебе мира! – Чарльз добавляет в голос участия, становясь настолько похожим на Чарльза прежнего, что Эрик поневоле вздрагивает от неуютного чувства страха, - Более того, избрав такие радикальные методы, мир не захватить.  
\- Что?  
\- Эрик, - Чарльз уже чуть раздраженно закатывает глаза, - У нас с тобой одни цели, - улыбается Ксавье, - но методы! Твои методы, Эрик - это что-то из репертуара радикальных сепаратистских группировок! А их рано или поздно уничтожают, - он поднимает руку и касается кончиками пальцев подбородка Эрика, - если бы ты послушал меня тогда на Кубе, сейчас мы бы уже готовили поправку к конституции, закрепляющую права мутантов. Ты только представь! Герои, предотвратившие Третью Мировую Войну. Спасшие человечество от уничтожения, от радиации, от ядерной зимы! Герои, одним словом.  
\- Чарльз… - шипит Эрик, не зная, то ли ему приникнуть к мягкой ладони Ксавье губами, то ли в ужасе отшатнуться.  
\- Если бы ты только послушал меня тогда… Сейчас мы были бы одной командой, мы бы безболезненно шли бок о бок к своей цели. И весь мир был бы наш! Нам достаточно было бы всего лишь протянуть руку и немного подождать, прежде чем он сам свалится к нам в ладони, Эрик!  
Магнето со свистом втягивает воздух. То, о чем говорит новый Чарльз, никак не укладывается в голове. Эрик вспоминает те короткие три месяца, что они провели вместе, будучи командой. Сейчас, все слова Чарльза, все его поступки, приобретают новый смысл. Поведение Чарльза, раньше казавшееся неуклюжим, внезапно становится тонко рассчитанной игрой, преследующей одну единственную цель – убедить окружающих, что мутантов не стоит бояться, не стоит считать их хоть сколько-то отличными от прочих людей… Вот посмотрите, я – Чарльз Ксавье, могущественный телепат, но одновременно я такой милый неуклюжий парень, вечный мальчишка, смелый и добрый, самоотверженный, готовый на все ради ассимиляции мутировавшего населения…  
Манипулятор, знаток человеческих душ. Да и как может быть иначе, он ведь вырос, зная истинную суть людей, слыша все их тайные мысли, зная их сокровенные желания. Милый добрый Чарльз Ксавье, умело и тонко заставляющий окружающих делать все, что ему вздумается… Да так, что они и сами не подозревают о том, что это вовсе не их действия не их желания.  
Как я мог быть так слеп? – думает Эрик и встречается взглядом с улыбающимся Ксавье.  
Ты не был слеп, дорогой друг. Я сделал тебя слепым, хоть и пожалел потом об этом, - раздается внутри гулкий голос Чарльза, - Да, Эрик, эта железка у тебя на голове перестала быть для меня помехой примерно полторы минуты назад.  
Эрик внутренне сжимается, пытаясь противостоять напору телепата, но тот играючи сносит все ментальные щиты, вторгается острым щупом мысли в такие уголки памяти Магнето, о которых он и сам не знает, скользит по поверхности сознания, смеется, ликует, сминая все на своем пути, узнавая жизнь Эрика заново. И в этой жестокой игре Леншер находит какое-то новое удовольствие. Удовольствие быть познанным.  
\- Чарльз, - всхлипывает он, все-таки прижимаясь губами к ладони Чарльза.  
\- Мне так жаль, Эрик, что это будущее для нас потеряно, - грустно говорит Чарльз, стягивая шлем с головы Магнето и кидая его на землю.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я не могу стереть память всему населению Земли, ведь ты эти два года только и делал, что выделялся из серой массы, - Чарльз прижимается к Эрику, почти касаясь губами его рта, - Почти во всех странах первого эшелона за тебя живого назначена огромная награда. За мертвого тебя награда больше вдвое… Слишком много людей спят и видят твою смерть, мой дорогой Эрик…  
С глухим стоном, Леншер впивается в губы Чарльза, будто желая стереть с них эти слова. Снова и снова, даже чувствуя на губах медный привкус крови. До тех пор, пока под веками не начинают мелькать круги от напряжения и недостатка воздуха.  
\- Кроме… кроме того, - тяжело дыша, продолжает Чарльз, - ты, какой ты есть сейчас, коварный Магнето… таким ты мне полезен. Ты отвлекаешь внимание от моих маленьких шалостей.  
\- И… и что же будет дальше? – шепчет Эрик, не в силах отойти, даже просто шевельнуться.  
\- А дальше, Эрик, - Чарльз прижимается еще крепче, что, казалось бы, невозможно, и шепчет: - Ты все забудешь. Ведь то, чего ты не помнишь, не может причинить тебе боли. Или навредить мне, - улыбается Чарльз и...


End file.
